


A Plan Backfired

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does YED have in store for the boys. Does he want to create an army or does he have something else in mind and what happens when someone more powerful then YED finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. So please be kind

Damien was the King of Hell. And he loved his job. Torturing poor souls, ordering demons around, and every once in a while, taking a trip to Earth to cause mischief. It was one of these Earth trips that made Damien realize that Azazel was up to something, but he didn't know what. He asked one of his minions to spy on Azazel. He was sitting on his throne when a door opened.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I have news about Azazel," The demon bowed.

"About time," Damien waved the demon in.

"I have been tracking him like you ordered and it seems that he's been feeding children his blood. According to what I have found out, he seems to be trying to make a demonic army."

"No doubt planning a revolt."

"He has already fed his blood to seven children. Two of which have died. Which leaves five children. But the interesting thing is that Azazel seems to be taking a certain interest in one particular child that he fed his blood to."

"What can you tell me about this child?"

"All I know, sir, is that the child's name is Samuel Winchester. Azazel killed his mother when he was a baby."

"Well, then Azazel must be punished. And I believe I have the perfect way to do it. The plan would be to kill all the children that Azazel has infected with his blood. But wait, you said he has a particular interest in this Winchester child?"

The demon nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Then we shall take out this Samuel Winchester. Perhaps he is the one that Azazel wants to rule his army. And to do that, I must learn more about this child."

Damien dismissed his servant and prepared to head to Earth to learn more about his target. Damien spent weeks following Samuel and learned that he has a brother who he seems to be very attached to and a father he despised.

"Oh this seems too simple; I will make his brother a demon. That should tear the connection between the two and in taking away the one thing that Samuel loves it would make it easier for me to destroy him. Now the only question is how do I do it?"

The answer came soon enough when the Winchesters were in a car accident. He learned of it through another one of his servants who explained that Samuel's brother was in bad shape and could die and that his father was going to summon Azazel. Damien couldn't be happier.

"This is too perfect; I will go in Azazel's place."

* * *

John heads to the boiler room to summon the Yellow Eyed Demon. After walking to a clear spot he puts his bags down and begins drawing a symbol on the floor. Once he was done drawing the symbol he placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He started chanting an incantation in Latin. John continues to chant Latin and then draws a knife across his palm and drops several drops of blood into the bowl. He then lights a match and drops it into the bowls as well. The sand flares and goes out. He waits several minutes and then feels a hand on his shoulder. Damien appears instead of Azazel, but he knows that John thinks he called for Azazel, so Damien decides to pose as him and makes his eyes shine yellow.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them," Damien says.

"I could always shoot you," John said pointing the gun at Damien.

"You could always miss. Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you, I want to make a deal."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"No trick, I give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've gotta help Dean. You gotta bring him back."

 _Oh this will be fantastic. All I have to do is agree to his deal, let Dean die first then bring him back as a demon. No one will ever notice. Well, not at first._ "Fine, I will bring Dean back, but I want something more than the Colt."

* * *

Damien left John and went to Dean's room. Unseen by anyone, Damien took one look at Dean and snapped his fingers and disappeared. The machines went out of control. Nurses and doctors flew into the room. Sam followed behind. When he got the room they looked like they were trying to resuscitate Dean.

"All clear," a doctor said.

Sam hung in the doorway with tears in his eyes, "No."

"Still no pulse," A nurse said.

"Okay, let's try again, three sixty," the doctor said.

Sam was crying uncontrollably, "Please, No."

* * *

Dean didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was no longer in his body and that he was tied up.

"So, sorry about that Dean. Let's get you down from there seeing as your gonna be going back."

"Back? Back where? Who are you?"

"I am Damien, the King of Hell. You will be going back to your body as soon as we have a little chat," Damien said taking Dean off the rack.

"What makes you so sure I wanna go back?"

"Well, your brother, of course. Why just look at him," Damien snaps his fingers and Dean can see Sam huddled over his body crying. "You see, your brother wants to die. It seems that he can't live without you. And because I am such a nice guy, I will return your soul to your body."

Dean snickered, "You're a nice guy? You're the freaking king of Hell!" Then he sighs and sees Sam. How much he would miss Sam and how badly he wanted to tell Sam that he loved him. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well, you must allow me to possess your body for a short minute."

Dean jerks back, "And why in the hell, would I allow you to do that?"

"Well, because that is the only way I will be able to restore your soul to your body. And besides, think of it as payment for restoring your soul. I don't have to do this you know. I can keep you here and have one of my minions put you back on that rack to be tortured."

Dean gritted his teeth. There was no way in Heaven or Hell was he gonna allow a demon, the King of Hell no less, possess his body. _I must otherwise I will never see Sammy again._ Dean grinded his teeth, "Alright. Let's just get it over with."

Damien clapped his hands, "Excellent. Now you must open your mouth."

Dean did what he was told and Damien entered his body. Once inside Dean's body, Damien was able to see inside of Dean himself and one thing interested Damien. Dean seemed to be hiding his passionate love for his brother. Damien smiled to himself. Oh, he was about to have some fun. He decided that not only was he gonna turn Dean into a demon, but he was gonna dull all of Dean's feelings and emotions and intensify his lust. _This should be fun, and interesting to watch as soon as I am able to get rid of Samuel,_ Damien thought to himself.

Once back inside Dean's hospital room, Damien exited Dean's body. Dean's eyes flashed black for a quick second before he even noticed it. Damien put to fingers to Dean's temple and disappeared.

* * *

Sam was sitting on Dean's bed when all of a sudden he gasped, choking on the tube in his mouth. Sam went to the hallway screaming for help. The doctor and a couple nurses ran into the room.

"I don't believe it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You got some angel watching over you.

"Thanks, Doc," Dean said and the doctor left. He turned to Sam, "You said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me, Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong."

Just then John came in to see how Dean was feeling.

"Sam? You mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam looked curiously at his father, "Uh, yeah. I will be right back."

"Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean. I am fine. Just wanted to make sure you were okay," He patted his son on the shoulder and left the room.

As Sam was walking back to Dean's room he saw his father lying on the floor of his hospital room. Sam screamed for help and ran to his father's side. Ten minutes later Dean and Sam was trying to push through the nurses.

"Please, he's our father," Dean said voice strange.

The doctors and nurses tried to resuscitate John for about twenty minutes before the doctor said stop.

"Alright, that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death: ten forty one am."

Sam grabbed on to Dean crying. Dean felt absolutely no emotion. No sadness, no anger, nothing. Just briefly before anyone noticed, his eyes flashed black again.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

After burning their father's body, Dean and Sam spent several weeks at Bobby's due to the fact that the Impala needed fixing. Dean spent the majority of his time underneath the car or under the hood. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew he needed to stay away from Sam. It seemed like every time they were near each other, Dean's mind filled with lustful thoughts. Yeah he loved his brother and wanted to have a sexual relationship with him, but for the most part he had tried to keep those thoughts hidden knowing how Sam would think of him. But it seemed that recently, every time he even looked at Sam, his mind would go into thoughts about how he wanted to fuck his brother senseless. He couldn't let Sam see him like that, so he spent his time outside fixing the impala.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked coming out of the house.

"I'm fine, Sam. Really."

"You sure? Cause it seems like you're avoiding me for some reason. Did I do something to make you mad?"

Dean rolled himself from under the car and went to grab another tool, "No, Sam. I just want to get this car fixed so we can be on the road."

"Dean, I don't believe that. Something's wrong. I mean, man you won't even look at me. Dude, talk to me, what's wrong."

Dean glanced at Sam. _God his lips. I wonder what he tastes like. Shit!_ Dean turned away mad at himself for the way his thoughts went. He purposely ignored Sam.

Sam wasn't convinced that Dean was alright. _Maybe he's angry because I tried to pick a fight with dad before he died. Crap, what if he heard me jerking off last night? He probably thinks I am a sick, twisted freak._ "Well, I'll leave you alone. Bobby made some sandwiches if you're hungry," Sam said and went back into the house.

Dean shook his head to clear the thoughts running through his mind. He really needed to get things together. He didn't understand what was going on. Not only were his sexual thoughts about Sam on full blast, but he felt that the rest of his emotions were out of wack also. When they burnt his father's body, he felt absolutely no emotions. He should've felt sad like Sam, but the fact is that he couldn't. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Damien watched from far away the interaction with the brothers. He shook his head from displeasure.

"How on earth can I have fun and continue my plan if this boy continues to avoid his brother? I wanted them to grow distant from each other, but I wanted them to have their sexual relationship first, that way it would be that much more heartbreaking when Samuel dies."

* * *

Dean finished with the car for the day and headed into the house. Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him and a sandwich and beer next to him.

"Hey, Sammy. Where's Bobby?"

Sam looked up, "In his study, doing God knows what."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked sitting down and reaching for a sandwich.

"Trying to find us a hunt."

Dean nodded and stared at his brother's face. _God I just want to kiss those lips so bad and find out what he tastes like. I wonder how it would feel to have those lips around my cock._ Unbeknown to Dean while he having these sexual thoughts, his eyes turned black.

Sam noticed Dean staring at him and wondered what his problem was. He was about to ask, when he saw Dean's eyes flash black. _What the hell?_

"Dean?"

Dean shook off his thoughts and his eyes returned to their normal green, "What?"

"Uh, never mind." _What the hell was that all about?_

"Sammy, what's the problem? Why are you looking at me like I have two heads?"

"Uh, no reason. Sorry."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower," Dean said and headed to the bathroom upstairs.

Sam just nodded and stared at Dean's ass and smiled to himself.

* * *

Dean stood under the shower and tried to clear his thoughts. He wanted to fuck his brother so bad, but he couldn't. He wanted to kiss Sammy's lips, but he couldn't. He wanted to have Sammy's lips around his cock, but he couldn't. He realized that he was now sporting a hard on. Thankfully he was still in the shower. He grabbed his cock and started jerking himself off. Since he was in the shower, he couldn't see how his eyes were pitch black. As he jerked himself off, he pictured images of Sam. _Sam wet and hot from the shower, Sam naked underneath Dean, Sam giving Dean a blowjob._ Dean began to tense as he felt his orgasm hit and moaned out Sam's name.

Stepping out the shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and glanced in the mirror. He saw that his eyes were black briefly before returning to green. _What he fuck was that?_ He shook his head then headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

"What on earth was that? I mean did I really…"

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked peeking in the room.

"Fine, Sam."

"You sure? I heard you talking to yourself."

"I said I was fine, dammit! Leave me the fuck alone!" Dean screamed his eyes flashing black once more.

Sam flinched, especially when he saw Dean's black eyes. "Dean?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean growled.

"Uh, your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"Uh, never mind," Sam said and left the room.

Dean calmed down and his eyes returned to normal. _Oh my gosh! Where did that come from? Was I really that mad?_ Dean finished getting dressed and ran out the room to find Sam. He found Sam fiddling with his laptop.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Forget it, Dean."

"I can't. I didn't mean…"

"I said, forget about it. I'm fine," Sam said not looking at Dean.

Dean sighed, "Fine." He went back outside.

Sam shook his head and went to look for Bobby. He found him still in his study.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah, Sam? Everything okay, son?"

Sam shook his head, "No. Bobby, I think Dean's possessed."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean possessed?" Bobby asked.

"What the hell do you think I mean?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, boy."

"Sorry sir. I've seen it a couple times, but I'm pretty sure that I've seen his eyes flash black."

"Well then, we better get things together for an exorcism," Bobby sighed. "You better be sure about this, boy."

* * *

Dean was back under the hood trying to finish his baby. He was getting restless being at Bobby's for so long, and he needed something to take his mind off his thoughts of Sam.

"Dean!"

Dean had just put the wrench back in the toolbox and turned to see Sam calling him from the porch. "What!"

"Can you come in here for a sec? Bobby has something he wants to talk to you about."

"Dude, can't you see I'm busy? Can't it wait?"

"Dean, it's really important."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sam sighed, "Fine."

Dean watched Sam go back inside and he stared longingly at his brother's retreating ass. His eyes flashing black again, he thought to himself, _if it's the last thing I do, I am gonna fuck his brains out. He really needs to be punished for being such a fucking tease._ Dean was getting horny and sporting a hard on. He needed to fuck and he needed to do it now. He dropped the tool he was using and ran into the house.

"Dean, you alright, dude?" Sam asked

Dean didn't answer; he just grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him upstairs pretty rough.

"Dude, what's the problem? Dean, let go of my arm you're hurting me."

Dean forced Sam into his room and shut the door.

"Dean, what's wrong with your eyes? Did I do something to make-"

Sam was cut short by Dean covering his mouth, "Shut the fuck up, Sam."

"Dean-" Sam was cut short again by Dean kissing him pretty roughly.

Sam struggled and tried to push Dean off him, But Dean wouldn't budge. Dean forced his tongue into Sam's mouth and plundered and bruised his brother's lips and mouth.

Sam thought he had died and gone to heaven. He had waited for so long to be kissed by Dean. He wanted it to continue, but Dean was hurting him so he pushed Dean off.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Sam panted.

Dean didn't answer; he grabbed Sam by the chest and crushed his body next to Dean's. Dean grabbed Sam's cock and squeezed. Hard.

"Ow! Shit, Dean that hurts. What are you doing?" Sam whimpered.

Sam didn't understand what was wrong with his brother. Not only were his eyes a complete black, but he was clearly trying to rape him. _Now I am convinced Dean is possessed._ Sam felt Dean unzip his pants and drag them down. He yelped and quickly tried to pull them back up.

"Dean, I don't know what's gotten into you, but this isn't you, man. So stop."

Dean moved away from Sam and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, but it was quickly replaced by horror when he saw Dean return with rope.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sam asked clearly afraid of his brother at the moment.

Dean grabbed Sam and threw him on the bed so that Sam was lying on his stomach. Dean undid the rope and tied Sam's hands to the bedpost. Once he was done, he went back to removing Sam's pants. Finally succeeding and getting rid of the pants, Dean quickly removed his and positioned himself over Sam.

Sam had a feeling he knew what was coming, "Dean, please do…Ow! Fuck, Dean!" He cried as Dean plunged inside.

Dean continued to penetrate Sam until he was fully inside. He then retreated then slammed back inside.

"Dean! Stop! Please, you're hurting me, Dean," Sam cried.

Dean didn't stop, however. He quickly picked up the pace and continued to slam into Sam. Sam whimpered and cried and begged for Dean to stop. Dean however, didn't listen. He continued going until he felt himself come inside Sam. He panted slowly as he eased himself out of Sam. Sam whimpered from the pain.

"Dean?" Sam whimpered.

Dean sat on the bed and calmed himself until his eyes turned back to normal. It was then that he realized everything. _Am I a demon? No, that can't be. Can it?_

"Dean, please?" Sam whimpered again.

Dean looked at Sam. _Shit!_ He pulled on his jeans and walked over to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," he said as he untied the rope.

Sam sat up wincing at the pain in his ass and looked at Dean.

"Dean, what…"

"I, uh, I'm sorry, kiddo," Dean said and left the room.

* * *

Damien watched the whole episode and was quite pleased with himself.

"Excellent. Dean has finally done it. Now on to part two of my brilliant plan: Dean finally realizes he's a demon and his brother rejects him."

* * *

Dean went into the bathroom and took a shower. It was here that he was finally able to think.

_There's no way I could be demon, is there? Wait, I saw it with my own eyes, my eyes turned black when I was thinking about Sam. Sam said there was something wrong with my eyes when I yelled at him. And just where had that anger come from anyway? Sam just said my eyes were black. Oh my God! I am a demon. But how? There's no way. Oh, no, I hurt Sammy! He's never gonna forgive you for that. But, first things first, Dean. Think. How did you become a demon? I haven't the slightest clue. I might as well ask Bobby._

Just then Dean heard Sam knock on the door, "Dean! You ever coming outta there?"

"One sec, Sam."

Dean emerged seconds later wearing a towel around the waist.

"Did you use all the hot water, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer, he just gazed lustfully at Sam's crotch.

"Dean!"

Dean tried to clear his head of the image that just popped in it, "Huh?"

"I asked if you used up all the hot water. Bobby ain't gonna be to happy."

"Dude, relax. I didn't use up the hot water."

* * *

Dean found Bobby in his den.

"Hey, Bobby? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Dean. What's up?"

"Is there a way a person becomes a full-fledged demon?"

"Sure, usually when a person dies and goes to hell. Whatever happens down there seems to tear away their humanity and all that's left is hatred, and that's how they usually become demons. Except on rare cases."

"What do you mean on rare cases? What happens?"

"Well, according to research I've done, a person can be a full-fledged demon, by allowing the King of Hell to possess them. But the thing is the King of Hell can't possess a person without permission. And by allowing the King of Hell to possess you, he then turns you in a one hundred percent demon. Why do you ask, Dean?"

 _Shit!_ "Uh, because, when I was in that hospital, I think I died. And I know something brought me back."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"Uh, well…"

"Spit it out, boy. It ain't like we got all day."

"Ithinkiamademon."

"What? Care to repeat that a little bit slower?"

Sam heard Dean mumble something and saw that he and Bobby were in a deep conversation.

"What's going on, Bobby?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. Your idjit of a brother was asking how a demon was made then he was trying to tell me something that I didn't quite catch. Now repeat that slower Dean."

Dean sighed, "I said, I think I am a demon."

"Yeah, Sam thought you were possessed," Bobby said.

Dean shook his head, "Not possessed. Actual demon."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

"I think in the hospital I died. And when I died somehow I was turned into a demon," Dean said.

Bobby stared at Dean wide-eyed, but Sam just scoffed.

"I knew it. The unexplained anger, the avoidance and besides, my brother would never try to rape his own brother," Sam said a little angrily.

"Sam, I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, and you think that makes things better? First you ignore me, then blow up in my face, and then you rape me? Sorry, Dean, but sorry doesn't cut it," Sam said angrily and walked out the room.

Bobby didn't have a clue as to what Sam was talking about, but he did understand that Sam was angry about something. He turned to Dean.

"What is wrong with you, boy?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, Bobby. I never meant to hurt Sam. You know me, I can't stand to see Sammy hurt. It's like I can't control it. I feel like I don't have any control over my own body. I know Sammy doesn't believe me because I don't sound like I'm sorry, but I am Bobby. Bobby, who could have done this to me and why?"

"My best guess? The King of Hell. And, why? I wish I knew, boy," Bobby said and walked out the room.

* * *

Sam sat on his bed crying. He was crying because Dean had hurt him and he was crying because Dean was a demon and that meant that he couldn't be around him anymore, right? Sam loved Dean, but he knew now that they could never be what he wanted.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up and saw Bobby. "What do we do, Bobby?" Sam asked, wiping his eyes.

"I wish I knew. This isn't something I've seen before."

"Isn't there something that can reverse what was done?"

"Kid, I wish I could tell you yes, but the truth is, I don't think so. In all my years, I've never encountered a spell or something that could reverse the effects of demons. Hell, I've never even seen a full-fledged demon before."

"So you're saying we gotta kill Dean."

"Sam, you're brother's a demon, now. He's evil. Pure evil."

"Dean's not evil, Bobby. I know it." _Are you sure, Sam? After what he did to you? That would be considered evil, right?_ Sam thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I wish I could tell you otherwise. But he is a demon, and his first instinct is to kill or some other evil thing. I can't let that happen."

"Just…just let me try and talk to him. Please, Bobby."

Bobby sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Dean was working on the Impala when Damien showed up.

"Dean."

Dean turned and saw Damien. Dean could tell who it was from the aura surrounding him and he immediately bowed.

"My lord, it is an honor to be in your presence."

Damien laughed inwardly. _Perfect. He knows who I am even if he quite doesn't understand it himself. This is going perfectly according to plan._ "Dean, I've come with some information. I have just learned that one of the hunters in this house, the one you considered a friend, is planning to kill you. You must kill him first."

Dean stood and faced Damien with black eyes, "Of course."

"This would be good for you to test out your new powers."

"It will be done, my lord."

Damien smiled and retreated to the shadows to watch Dean again. Dean walked into the house to locate Bobby.

Bobby heard Dean walk into the den and looked up and saw Dean's eyes.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"I must kill you before you kill me. It is my Lord's command."

"Your lord? You mean the king of Hell?" Bobby asked backing up and discretely reaching for a flask of holy water.

Dean nodded and held out his hand causing Bobby to become pinned to the wall. The flask fell from his hands.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled.

Sam ran to see what was happening and saw Dean pinning Bobby to the wall. He quickly ran back upstairs to grab his own flask of holy water. Rushing back downstairs he splashed it onto Dean.

"Arggh," Dean growled. He turned to Sam.

Sam took several steps back, "Dean, it's me. Sam. Stop this, please? This isn't you. C'mon dude, take back control."

Dean growled at Sam and flung him into the wall.

"Dean, you don't wanna kill us. We're your family, remember?"

Sam kept talking to Dean trying to get Dean to stop. Dean stared at Sam for several minutes before he blinked several times and his eyes returned to normal. Sam and Bobby dropped to the ground.

"Sam?"

"I'm okay, Dean."

"I'm okay, too, Dean. Just in case you were wondering," Bobby gruffly responded.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I can't control this. I don't know how."

Bobby just shook his head, "Dean, you almost killed me."

"But he didn't, Bobby," Sam replied.

* * *

"Curse those Winchesters," Damien yelled.

This should have been an easy kill. Dean should have killed Singer and that would have torn the reserve that Samuel felt for Dean and turned him away.

"Time for Plan B," Damien said as he slinked away.

* * *

Dean and Sam were in Sam's bedroom and Dean was pacing across the floor while Sam sat on the bed.

"Dean, stop please. You're making me dizzy."

Dean immediately stopped, "Sorry, Sammy. I just need to go."

"Go?"

"Yeah. I just know Bobby's planning on killing me. I can't let that happen. I don't want to leave you by yourself but I don't wanna die."

"Bobby won't hurt you, Dean."

"Yes, he will. I am a demon, and he's trained to kill demons."

"Yeah but you're family, Dean. Besides I don't think he really knows how."

"That didn't stop him from killing his wife when she was possessed. And knowing Bobby, he'll find a way."

Sam sighed. He kinda knew that Dean was right; Bobby will find a way to kill Dean. He didn't want Dean to die either, but he didn't want him to leave either. But he knew it was for the best.

"You're right, Dean. As much as I love you and don't want you to leave me, Bobby will find a way to kill you as long as you remain here."

"We could always go on the run together," Dean suggested.

"Dean, you know Bobby. He would track me down, and drag my ass back here and then kill you. But before you go, I need to tell you something."

Dean sat next to Sam on the bed, "What is it, kiddo? You're not afraid of me are you?"

Sam shook his head, "No, Dean. You're my big brother. I know you'd never hurt me. What I want to tell you is…I love you, Dean."

Dean smiled, "I love you too, bitch."

Sam sighed. He stood up and shut the bedroom door, "Not what I mean, jerk."

"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed again, "I mean…Dean, I am in love with you. Now just hear me out before you call me a sick, twisted freak. I am in love with you and have been ever since I was fifteen. I've dreamed of kissing you, making love to you every day. This is the main reason why I left to go to college. When you, uh, when you…you know, I had wanted that for a long time. I just didn't like the way you did it. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that before you left. And I had a small favor to ask before you leave."

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Make love to me?" Sam laughed nervously.

Dean chuckled and stood up. Grabbing Sam by his shirt collar, Dean crushed his lips to Sam's.

When they parted Sam asked, "You don't think I'm a sick, twisted freak?"

"If you are, then I am too. I have been feeling the same way since you were fifteen also. It just seemed that my baby brother was suddenly so sexy and I didn't understand where these feelings came from. Anyway, I was kinda glad that you left for college even though I acted like I was upset."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me, please."

Dean laughed and kissed Sam again. Sam wanted more and opened his mouth silently encouraging Dean to enter, which he did. Dean tugged on Sam's shirt and they parted long enough for the shirts to be torn from the bodies. Dean led Sam to the bed and laid Sam down so that Dean was on top. Dean placed kisses all down Sam's body. Sam moaned and writhed underneath him.

"Dean…gotta…"

"What, Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"Need you…need you now," Sam moaned.

Dean chuckled, "Soon, baby boy."

Dean went back to kissing Sam pulling on and sucking his lips. He positioned himself so that their jean covered cocks were slightly rubbing against each other. Sam moaned louder.

"Please, Dean."

Dean latched his hands onto Sam's hips and dragged the jeans and boxers down and off. Leaning in between his brother's legs, Dean put Sam's cock into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh, God!" Sam screamed.

Dean sucked a little harder then removed his mouth and licked his way up the shaft, nipping slightly. Sam moaned and writhed and tried to buck his hips, but Dean held his hips in place before putting him back in his mouth.

"God, Dean! So…"

Dean picked up a steady pace and it wasn't long before he felt his brother tense.

"Gonna…Dean, gonna…" Sam managed before he shot his load into his brother's mouth.

Dean continued to suck his brother's cock until he was done shooting his load and swallowed and smiled at his brother.

"Now, Dean. Need you now," Sam moaned.

Dean nodded and shucked his jeans and climbed on the bed but stopped, "Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Sam whimpered.

"Shh, Sammy. I just realized I don't have any lubricant."

Sam blinked in confusion a couple of times, "Bag…jar of Vaseline."

Dean nodded and turned to get Sam's bag and fumbled until he found the jar of Vaseline. Climbing back on the bed, he greased his fingers and after pushing up Sam's legs into his chest, Dean let one finger slide in.

"Shit, Sammy. You're so fucking tight."

"I was kinda hoping what you…Holy cow! What the fuck was that?" Sam screamed as Dean hit a bundle of nerves causing him to jerk.

"Like that?" Dean asked as he slid another finger inside.

Sam nodded jerkily. Dean penetrated his brother and worked up to three fingers.

"'M good, Dean. Please, now?"

Dean nodded and positioned Sam's legs around his waist. Slowly he entered Sam. Going inch by inch.

"You can go…quicker…don't mind," Sam panted and grimaced from the pain.

Dean shook his head, "No, we'll go slowly. I hurt you once, not gonna do it again."

Dean finally sheathed his whole cock inside Sam and relaxed.

"Dean?" Sam moaned.

Dean moved. Withdrawing and slamming back inside. He aimed for that bundle of nerves he found earlier.

"Shit! So…fucking…good," Sam bucked his hips as Dean hit it.

"Like that, Sammy?"

"Do it again."

Dean obliged and hit it again.

"Fuck, Dean! Do it again, harder!"

So Dean continued to go faster and harder, aiming for that spot every time. Dean saw Sam grab himself and begin to massage his cock and that nearly sent him over the edge.

"Shit, Sammy. Gonna…"

"Me, too," Sam nodded.

Dean continued slamming into Sam until he felt himself come inside Sam. Sam was shooting his load not soon after coating his hand and his and Dean's chests. Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean's.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Your eyes…they're black."

Dean removed himself out of Sam and calmed his body. His eyes turned back to normal. "Did that scare you?"

"No."

"Good. We're gonna need a shower, kiddo."

Sam laughed, "I know."

"Go ahead. I will take care of the sheets."

Sam nodded and headed to the shower. After both Sam and Dean took a shower, they lay together in the bed.

"I love you, Dean. Don't forget that."

"I love you too, bitch."

"Jerk."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime during the night Dean felt himself get punched in the stomach. He woke up thinking that Sam was having a nightmare as he was proned to do, but was startled when he saw Sam jerking and thrashing like he was having convulsions.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled grabbing his brother's arms.

Sam's whole body would tense then it was as if he had no control over his body parts and just starts flailing.

"Sammy, stop! C'mon, kiddo, wake up!" Dean tried running his fingers through his brother's hair and when that didn't work, he tried rubbing calming circles on his stomach.

Sam moaned and groaned as if he was in pain.

"Dammit, Sammy, open your eyes!" Dean yelled.

Bobby made his way down the hall when he heard Dean yelling. _There better be a good reason he's yelling like that at two in the morning._ He entered the room and saw Sam jerking, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Dean turned to Bobby, "I didn't do anything. I woke up and saw him going into convulsions. I thought he was having a nightmare, but he won't wake up."

"How in the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, Bobby."

After about five minutes, Sam finally relaxed and opened his eyes. When Dean saw his eyes they were black and then quickly faded to his normal hazel eyes.

"What the fuck was that? Did you see that Bobby?"

Bobby nodded. _What was that?_

"Sammy? Can you hear me, kiddo?"

Sam blinked in confusion as if trying to clear his head then nodded. "Yeah, Dean."

"What happened? Are you okay, Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just disoriented. Why?"

"Dude, you went into convulsions. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"I feel hot, Dean."

"Yeah, well that's probably because of all the thrashing you did."

Sam shook his head, "No, Dean. _Hot_ , really hot."

Dean looked at Bobby. Bobby just shrugged.

"Sammy, what are you talking about? You want me to get you a cool washcloth?"

Sam groaned. Dean wasn't getting it. Sam discretely grabbed Dean's hand and placed it on his erection. Dean's eyes went wide.

"You mean…?"

Sam nodded, "I don't know why."

Bobby looked confused, "What are you idjits talking about?"

"Um, nothing, Bobby. Sam's fine. He's just a little uncomfortable from the thrashing his body did," Dean lied.

"Well, if you're sure. I'm going back to bed," Bobby answered and left the room.

Dean sighed with relief. He didn't want to explain to Bobby that his brother was horny.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam moaned, "Yeah. Dean? Why am I all of a sudden so worked up?"

Dean laughed, "Because you're a horny bastard."

"Am not, jerk."

"Are too, bitch."

Sam moaned, "Dean?"

Dean laughed again, "Don't worry, Sammy. I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Bobby, you can't kill him."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice. We can't exorcise him because he isn't possessed."

"You fucking, crazy old man! He's my fucking brother!"

"Sam calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Sam screamed his eyes turning black. "If you kill my brother, I will fucking kill you!"

Dean headed down stairs and heard Sam screaming at Bobby. "Sammy? What's the problem?"

Sam turned around and faced Dean, "He wants to kill you! I won't let him. I will kill him first! I will tear his fucking heart out!"

Dean noticed the black eyes. _Oh, shit._ "Sammy, calm down. No one's gonna die. Not me and not Bobby. I promise little brother, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam breathed heavily for a few minutes, but eventually calmed down. His eyes returning to normal. He turned to Bobby.

"Sorry, Bobby. I don't know where that came from."

"You're starting to sound like Dean," Bobby said and walked out of the room.

"Sammy? We need to talk."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Not here. Let's go upstairs."

Sam nodded and followed Dean upstairs. Once in Dean's room, Dean shut the door.

"I think I know what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sammy, you're a demon."

"Wait, what? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how."

"I don't understand, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Alright, try this. Stand in front of the mirror, and try to get angry, like really angry or think sexually."

"Can I think sexual about you?"

Dean chuckled, "Sure, kiddo. Whatever floats your boat."

Sam did as Dean suggested and thought about Dean hot and naked and writhing underneath him as he mouths his cock. Suddenly he noticed that his eye color changed. His eyes now were pitch black.

"Believe me, now?"

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, but how?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe had something to do with having sex with a demon."

"Speaking of sex…"

"Are you nuts? If Bobby hears us, not to mention if he walks in…"

Sam pouted, "Fine."

Dean chuckled, "Later."

Sam grinned and nodded.

* * *

Damien tried to come up with a plan B in destroying the Winchesters, particularly Samuel.

"My Lord? Fancy seeing you on earth."

Damien looked up from his perch and saw the familiar yellow eyes of Azazel.

"Azazel. "

Azazel bowed, "Yes, my lord. If I may ask, what are you doing on earth?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I thought of having a little fun with the Winchesters. Particularly, Samuel Winchester."

Azazel hesitated, "Sam Winchester? Why?"

Damien grinned, "My dear Azazel, don't think I know what you have been planning to do with Samuel Winchester. Feeding children your blood and having this child lead your demon army to overthrow me."

"I…"

"…Have nothing to say. You're gonna pay for your deception, but first I am gonna get rid of Samuel Winchester, once and for all."

"May I ask how?"

"I have turned his older brother, Dean into a demon. Eventually Dean will come to his demonic senses and kill. This should cause Samuel to want nothing to do with his brother and leave him. When that happens, I will make my move. And there is nothing you can do about."

* * *

"I will allow Dean to live, Sam, on one condition," Bobby explained at dinner.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That he doesn't harm innocent people. Once he attacks an innocent person, I will not hesitate to destroy him."

Sam nodded, "You don't have to worry, Bobby. This is Dean. He would never hurt someone."

"You don't know that, Sam. You seem to have so much faith in him."

"He's my brother! Why shouldn't I?"

"Sammy, calm down," Dean whispered.

Sam nodded and took deep breaths.

"I am sorry, Sam. I know Dean is your brother, but I have to be practical."

"Don't worry, Bobby. I promise I won't hurt anyone. And I understand that you need to be practical, hell if our situations were reversed, I would be the same way. But you don't have to worry about me, I will get out of your hair."

"Dean! What are you talking about? Are you leaving me?"

Dean shook his head, "Not unless you're coming. I am talking about finding a hunt. Maybe I could prove to Bobby that I am the same person."

Sam nodded, "Good idea. I can search now." Sam got up from the table and pulled out his laptop.

"I really hope you know what you're doing, boy. I love you boys like you are my own. I don't want to have to kill you."

"Understood, Bobby."

"Hey, Dean. I've got something," Sam said running in the kitchen.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

"According to the site I was just looking at, there have been several unexplained deaths in Nevada."

"Did you say Nevada? Holy cow! Las Vegas, here I come! Finally."

"Not so fast, tough guy," Sam teased.

"Aww, come on Sammy."

"Dude, after the hunt."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Dean said and grabbed his bag and headed toward the car.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby.

"You watch him, Sam. I wanna know his every move. Ya hear me?"

Sam sighed, "Yes, sir."

Sam ran out the house and climbed in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean gunned the engine and tore out of the junkyard. Sam settled into the seat and was quiet for a long time, so long in fact that Dean thought Sam had fallen asleep like usual.

"Dean?"

Dean was startled to hear Sam's voice, "Yeah?"

Sam was kinda quiet, "What do we do know?"

"What do you mean, Sammy?"

"I mean, look at us. We've become the very things we hunt. We're demons. What's gonna happen to us now?"

 _Dude, is he serious? Of all the rotten luck._ "I don't know, Sammy. What I do know, is that now we are a match for Yellow Eyes."

"I wish I knew how we turned. Or more specifically, you turned. I'm guessing that I turned because of you, but I don't understand how. Dean, do you think Bobby's right?"

"About what?"

"That we're gonna be evil and start killing innocent people?"

"What! No. Sam, we're hunters. No matter what've become. That's our first instinct."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's true, Sammy. Because of the fact we're hunters, our first thought won't be to kill and that will help us keep this demonic stuff in check."

"If you say so," Sam said and closed his eyes. Pretty soon he was sleep.

 _Damn it. What are we gonna do, Sammy?_ Dean thought to himself. He half heartedly believed what he told Sam, but something in him wasn't exactly sure. Sometime later, Dean pulled into a motel just outside Utah. His body was aching in places he didn't even want to think about.

"Sammy, c'mon."

"Huh?" Sam woke up rubbing his eyes, "Where are we?"

"At a motel just outside Utah."

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and exited the car. He got their bags while Dean went to check them in. The minute they entered the room, both boys flopped on the king sized bed.

"So fucking tired," Dean muttered, his words muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Sometime during the night Dean woke up and noticed two things. One, he was vertical on the bed and underneath the covers. Two, for some reason the bed was being jostled. He turned and noticed Sam with his eyes clenched tight and his hands in his pants.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Sam immediately stopped and blushed a little bit, "Sorry didn't mean to wake you up."

"Well it's pretty hard to sleep with you over there humping the bed. Lemme see."

Sam blushed further and tried to cover his erection, "No, it's okay. Just go back to sleep."

Dean moved his hands, "Dude, what the fuck are you embarrassed for?" Dean ran his hands over the jean clad cock.

Sam gasped, "I…uh, I don't know. I don't know why I am so horny."

Dean laughed, "Because, like I said, you're a horny bastard. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sam gasped again as Dean rubbed his erection harder, "I don't…Oh, shit! That feels good," Sam said as Dean put his hand down Sam's pants and grabbed his painful erection.

"Like that Sammy?"

"Oh, god, yes!" Sam screamed.

"Well, this is not something I imagined seeing."

Dean removed his hand from Sam's pants and both boys jumped at the voice. They turned to see Yellow Eyes standing by the door.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Relax, Dean. It's something called picking a lock."

"You bastard! What the fuck do you want?" Dean screamed eyes turning black.

"Looks like my suspicions are correct."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sam asked taking his place next to Dean.

"Dean has been turned. Just like Damien said."

Sam looked at Dean, "Who is Damien?"

"The king of Hell. He's the one who brought you back, but with a few adjustments. Your daddy thought he was bargaining with me."

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean asked again.

"Dean, calm down. I'm not here to kill you. I came to warn you."

Sam scoffed, "Right, like I'm gonna believe that. Seeing as you killed our dad and all."

"Sam, I just told you, that wasn't me. It was the king of hell. His plan was to turn Dean into a demon. He thought that if Dean was a demon that would tear the reserve you have for your brother and you would leave him. He wanted you to leave him so it would be easier for him to kill you."

"Why would he want to kill Sam?"

"Because he found out what I was doing. And he learned of the special interest I had for Sam. Instead of killing me, he decided to torture me."

"Wait, what plan? What interest? What did you do to me?" Sam asked.

Azazel sighs, "When you was a baby, I fed you my blood. My plan was to feed other kids my blood in order to create a demon army to stage a revolt against Damien. I wanted to use Sam as my leader."

"I guess that answers the question of how I became a demon."

Azazel's eyes widen in surprise, "What?"

Sam shows his black eyes like Dean.

Azazel nods, "The only way that could have happen is to have sex with a demon. The blood then would then completely take over the body. But, how…" he stops and glances at both boys and recalls what he walked in. "Looks like Damien's plans have backfired against him."

"I should just kill you know," Sam growls.

"Wait, I can help you."

Sam grins and looks at Dean who nods. "Oh, I think you've done enough helping." Sam raises his hands and Azazel immediately starts choking. Soon Azazel is dead.

"Holy shit, Sam. That was…"

"I don't even understand how."

"That's what happened when I was trying to kill Bobby."

Dean whistles and walks over to the body that Azazel was possessing, "Yup, that sonovabitch is dead. Nice work, Sammy."

Sam laughs and helps Dean carry the body out back and burn it. Afterward they lay on the bed with Sam curled into Dean's arms.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

"So tell me about the case again?" Dean asked as he sat across from Sam in the diner.

"Well according to what I found out, several men, I mean around our age, go to the beach and then two hours later, were found dead."

"Wow, creepy."

"Yeah. The first victim was Jason Michaels. He was found in his apartment by his girlfriend Denise."

"Denise got an address?"

Sam looked at his laptop, "Uh, yeah."

"Good, let's go," Dean said and threw some money on the table.

* * *

"So according to Denise, Jason claimed he saw a beautiful maiden."

"Yeah. So vengeful spirit?"

"Possibly. You think you can check it out?"

Sam nodded. He turned and glanced at Dean from his seat. _God how I love those lips._ He let his gaze travel lower. _I so wanna be kissing his perky nipples right now._ Sam smiled and then felt a familiar sensation down south. _Nice going, Sam you made yourself hard._

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Fine."

"Sure? I mean you are pretty quiet over there."

"I'm fine Dean." _Not. Damn it Sam, why don't you tell him?_

Dean pulled up to their motel and Sam all but rushed out of the car and into the bathroom. Dean noticed the way Sam was running to the bathroom and smiled. He walked to the bathroom door and lightly knocked on the door.

"Sammy? Can I come in?"

Dean received no response but heard his brother whimper. He tried the doorknob and was pleased to find it wasn't locked. He pushed open the door and found Sam struggling to jerk himself off, but from the looks of it, it wasn't working.

"Aww, poor baby. Want me to help?" Dean cooed.

Sam turned to Dean with his cock still in his hand. Dean noticed how black his eyes were are. Sam whimpered again. Dean chuckled and stepped in front of Sam. Shortly his mouth found Sam's and Dean was kissing him with pure ferocity that Sam moaned from the force of the kiss and opened his mouth. Dean took that as an invitation to enter, which he did. As he was kissing Sam, his hand traveled down Sam's body 'til he reached Sam's cock. Gently removing Sam's hand, he started stroking.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

The last time they had sex Dean hadn't really noticed Sam's cock, but as he bent down to take it in his mouth he noticed how big it was.

"Fuck, Sammy. You're fucking huge! I don't know…" Dean paused.

"Dean, please?" Sam moaned.

Dean led Sam out of the bathroom and pushed him down on the bed. Latching onto his jean clad hips, Dean dragged the jeans and underwear down and off. Grabbing his brother's cock in his hand, Dean started to lick it all the way from the base to the tip.

"God, Dean!"

Dean used his tongue to draw achingly slow circles on Sam's swelling tip.

"Please, Dean!" Sam writhed.

"What, baby?"

"Just…do it!"

Dean nodded and took as much of his brother's cock into his mouth as he could. Dean sucked his brother nice and slow and it was all Sam could do to not moan and buck further into his brother's mouth.

"Yes! Please, faster, Dean."

Dean obliged and sucked faster until he felt his brother tense.

"Dean…gonna…gonna, come Dean."

Dean just sucked harder and faster. Soon Sam arched and screaming Dean's name as he came in his brother's mouth. Dean sucked Sam's cock some more until he was sure his brother was spent then swallowed his load and crawled back up to his brother.

"Feel better, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. Dean smiled and crushed his lips to his. Sam snaked his hand down to his brother's jean clad cock and rubbed gently. Dean moaned against Sam's mouth.

"Take them off," Sam urged.

Sam was lying on the bed with only his t-shirt on while Dean was fully clothed. They brushed fingers in the urgency to rid each other of clothes. Before he knew what was going on, Dean was laying on the bed with Sam on top of him.

"I want…"

"What?" Dean breathed.

"I want, I want to be inside you."

Dean grinned, "Please?"

Sam grinned back. He backed off the bed and rummaged through Dean's duffle bag where he found a tube of lubricant. Sam climbed back on the bed and immediately spread Dean's legs and stuck a lubed finger in his hole.

"Shit, Dean. You're so fucking tight," Sam groaned as he stuck his finger deeper in his brother's hole searching for that spot.

"Holy fucking hell! What was that," Dean whimpered and bucked as Sam hit the bundle of nerves.

Sam just grinned as he stuck another finger inside and began scissoring him.

"Fuck, Sammy. Hurry up," Dean mumbled.

Sam quickly worked up to three fingers and penetrated his brother again.

"Now, Sammy. Gotta…have…gotta…now," Dean mumbled again.

Sam withdrew his fingers and then slicked up his cock and using his hand, gently guided his cock inside Dean.

"Ow! Fuck, Sammy. Too…gotta stop. Too big…can't," Dean whimpered and tensed.

"Shit, Dean, breathe," Sam said as he felt Dean clamp shut against his head seemingly cutting off the circulation. He began to rub circles on his brother's back, "Relax, Dean and just breathe."

Sam remained as still as possible as he felt his brother start to relax his muscles. Sam began to inch inside again.

"Relax, Dean, we'll go slow," Sam said as he inched further in and stop.

Dean was clearly trying to relax but _fuck that burns!_ Soon he felt Sam inch in further and stop. He had the weirdest sensation of feeling full and he knew that Sam was all the way inside.

"Tell me when," Sam said.

"Now. Move, Sammy."

Sam moved. He withdrew slightly before slamming back into Dean. He did again aiming for the bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Shit! Do it again, Sammy."

Sam soon worked up a steady pace aiming for the bundle every time.

"Fuck! Harder, Sammy, harder," Dean panted.

Sam obliged, slamming into his brother harder and harder until he felt himself getting close.

"Dean, I'm close," Sam moaned.

Dean who had been massaging his cock this whole time felt it too, "Me too."

Dean tugged on his cock faster until he released, coming all over his and Sam's chest. This sight caused Sam to come hard inside his brother. Neither moved for a long time just staring in each other's eyes and breathing hard. Sam soon pulled out of his brother and laid on his back. Dean followed suit.

"We better shower and get our asses in gear. We still have a case to do," Dean said.

Sam nodded and pulled Dean into the shower. After they dressed and left the motel room.

* * *

"So three men, all different from looks to ages, claim to have seen a maiden at the beach?" Dean asked as he clambered in to the car after Sam.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"So what is it? You see this woman and two hours you kiss your ass goodbye?"

"I guess so."

"This doesn't make sense."

"I will check and see if any one died in this lake when we get back to the motel.

Dean nodded and started the engine. When they got back to the motel, Sam rushed inside and booted up his laptop.

"I'm gonna run to the diner and grab some food while you do that," Dean said.

Sam just nodded. Dean grabbed the motel key and left the room. Half an hour later, Dean returned with bags of food.

"Tell me you found something, Sammy."

"Yup. Her name is Arlene Jonas."

"She related to the Jonas brothers?"

"Dude, you listen to those idiots?"

"Not really. Whatchu got?"

"Like I said her name is Arlene Jonas. She was murdered ten years ago and her body was never found. And since the guys see her at the beach, I am assuming that her body must have been dumped in the beach."

"Damn, sounds like Lake Manitoc all over again. It say who killed her?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but my guess is that it was her boyfriend. Freddy Hampton."

"Why would he do that?"

Sam shrugged.

"Dude got an address?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Give it to me and I will check him out. You stay here and see if there ain't anything else you can find about this woman and why she's killing these men."

Sam nodded and handed Dean the address.

* * *

"Mr. Hampton, my name is Eric Carr and I am with the FBI," Dean said showing his badge.

"What can I do for you Agent?"

"I would like to ask you some questions about your late girlfriend Arlene."

Freddy hesitated, "Why?"

"Because we at the FBI don't like cold cases and we've decided to reopen this case and find out what happened to her."

"But I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Mr. Hampton, you were her boyfriend and the last person to see her alive, correct?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So it has everything to do with you. Can you tell me about the last time you saw her alive?"

"Well, it was just like any other date night we had except this time she really wanted to go to the beach. You know have a picnic. I really wasn't feelin' it ya know? But she insisted, so I agreed. Anyway, once we got there, she wanted to take a dip in the water, even though it was cold. I told her I was staying on dry land where I was warm and safe. She got in the water and I turned away for a minute to prepare the food. When I turned back I couldn't find her anywhere. I screamed her name several times and I never found her."

"You didn't think to dive in after her?"

"Are you crazy? The waves were outta control. If I had gone in, I would be dead like Arlene."

Dean shook his head _Stupid idiot._ "Thank you Mr. Hampton. I will be in touch."

* * *

Dean headed back to the motel and found Sam lazing on the bed watching some TV show.

"So either Freddy murdered Arlene or he just let her drown."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"According to Freddy's story, they went to the beach for a picnic date and she got in the water. He turned around for a minute and when he looked back she was nowhere to be found. He claims that the only reason he didn't dive in the water was because the waves were outta control."

Sam sat up on the bed, "That doesn't make sense. I mean water is a lot more peaceful at night, unless there's a storm. Which is why people like to go to the beach at night."

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. If her body really is in the ocean, then what the hell is keeping her here?"

"I don't know, could be anything Dean. Could be something Freddy has or it could be Freddy himself. Remember at Lake Manitoc and the sheriff?"

"Yeah, so you're saying that Arlene is acting revenge on Freddy? That still makes no sense. If she was then why is she killing innocent men."

"I don't think Arlene is acting revenge on Freddy per se, but it has something to do with him."

"Well, what do we do? I mean its not like we can salt and burn the bones."

"Why don't you see if Freddy has any of Arlene's belongings on him."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go to the beach."

"The hell you are. You're not going there alone."

"Dean, relax, I am just gonna sit and observe."

"Yeah, and what happens if you see Arlene? You'll be dead within two hours."

"First of all, Dean. We're demons now, remember? We don't die that easily. And second of all, you'll be there to protect me, right?" Sam teased.

"Damn skippy."

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that's over."

"You're glad it's over? I'm the one who nearly died, Dean."

"Yeah, well, if you had listened to me in the first place, that wouldn't have happened."

"So it's my fault?" Sam said getting angry.

"Dude, chill out. I didn't say it was your fault."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"What now?"

"What do you mean, kiddo?"

"I mean what do we do about all of this? Us being demons and all."

"My suggestion is to track down Damien and find out if all of what Yellow Eyes said is true."

"Dean, if what Yellow Eyes said is true, Damien is the king of Hell. How are we gonna find him?"

"Easy, track down some of his demon followers and have them tell us where he is, and if he's in hell, then we go down there and kick his sorry ass."

Sam laughed and nodded, "Okay."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" The demon screamed.

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll let you live. All you're doing is prolonging your death," Dean snarled.

"Go ahead and kill me cause I ain't tellin' you nothing."

Dean splashed more holy water on the demon causing him to scream.

"Dean," Sam called. This was getting them nowhere.

Dean turned to Sam as if to ask, "what?" Sam replied with a nod that said, "Let me try." Dean nodded and Sam stood in front of the demon.

The demon sneered, "Well if it isn't little Sammy Winchester, Azazel's pet."

Sam's eyes flashed black causing the demon to hesitate, "Azazel's dead and soon you will be too if you don't tell us where Damien is."

"I don't know. All I know is that he's here on earth. Something big must have happened or someone messed up big time in order for the King of Hell to be on earth."

"Where can we find him?" Dean growled.

"I don't know. He finds us, we don't find him."

Sam nodded and raised his hands killing the demon.

* * *

"So now what?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"I don't know. We need to find Damien somehow. Get this shit straightened out."

"Yeah, but how, Dean?" Sam whined.

"I don't know kiddo."

"What about Bobby?"

"What about him?"

"Maybe he'll know a way to summon a demon or something."

"You mean you want to summon Damien?"

"It's worth a shot, right?"

"I don't know, Sammy. It seems pretty risky; I mean he is the king of Hell and all."

"I know, Dean, but we gotta try something. Besides, dad did it."

"That's because he thought he was summoning Yellow Eyes."

Sam pouted and Dean laughed. Sam glared at him.

"What's so funny, Dean?"

"You look so cute when you pout."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Make me, bitch."

Sam settled down in his seat and was quiet for a long time that Dean thought he had fallen asleep. Dean glanced over at Sam and noticed that he was in deep thought.

"Whatchu thinking 'bout, Sammy?"

"The demon said that Damien usually doesn't come to earth unless something big has happened or someone messed up. So I am guessing he's here because Yellow Eyes screwed up."

"Screwed up what? Yellow Eyes claimed that he was trying to stage a revolt against Damien. So maybe that was the big thing Damien came to earth for?"

Sam nodded, "Its possible, but-" he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Sam it's Bobby, how are things going?"_

"Great, Bobby. Just finished the hunt in Nevada. Dean's a little pissed that he didn't get to go to Las Vegas, but he'll live."

_"Yeah, of course he will. Listen, I've been thinking. I was wrong to treat Dean like that."_

"Hold on, Bobby," Sam said and put his phone on speaker so Dean could hear as well. "Treat Dean like what?"

_"Like I would any other demon. Dean's family and I guess I forgot that. And Dean, for that I'm sorry, boy."_

"Its okay, Bobby. I forgive you."

"Hey, Bobby? You know how to find or summon a demon?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Cause Dean and I were trying to track down Damien. You know the King of Hell? Maybe get some answers outta him."

_"Well let me get some things together and the two of you head this way."_

"Will do, Bobby, thanks," Sam said and hung up the phone.

Dean looked at Sam and noticed he looked kind of worried.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

"You think Bobby will still feel that way once he finds out that I am a demon too?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Bobby loves us. I believe he would still love us if we turned up to be shape shifters or something like that. Don't worry."

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean's neck, "Okay."

* * *

Bobby greeted them at the door, "No sense in handing you some holy water, huh?"

Dean laughed, "Guess not."

The boys made their way into Bobby's.

"I, uh, made some food if you boys are hungry. Also I tried to mark up the places with devil traps so just be careful where you walk."

The boys nodded and followed Bobby into the kitchen where there was food waiting on the table for them. Dean immediately began to dig in.

"Same old Dean," Bobby chuckled.

"Damn straight," Dean said over a mouthful of food.

"Dude, that's gross. Close your mouth," Sam grinned.

Dean grinned back and nudged Sam's foot underneath the table.

"So, uh, Bobby, did you find anything?"

"Well, yeah. Do you remember the list of things that John had asked you to get from me while Dean was in the hospital?"

Sam nodded.

"It's the same ritual, but its highly dangerous to summon the King of Hell. He's very powerful."

"If he's so powerful, then how come Damien wants Sam dead?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Yellow Eyes came to visit us one night during the hunt. He told us that Damien, the king of hell, was here to kill me. He said something about it being punishment for the way Yellow Eyes took a favor to me. That's why, according to Yellow Eyes, Dean was made a demon," Sam explained.

"Huh."

"That's all you're gonna say, 'huh'?" Dean asked.

"Well what is there for me to say. I mean I don't see the need to summon Damien if you know all this."

"We want to make sure that Yellow Eyes wasn't jerking us around," Dean said.

"Well if what you say is correct and Damien is after to killing Sam, then it wouldn't be safe to summon him here. It would be like giving him a free shot. I mean there's gotta be a reason why Damien wants Sam dead other than just trying to punish Yellow Eyes. He's the king of hell; if he wanted to punish Yellow Eyes he could've just killed him."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said.

"So we need to figure out why Damien wants Sam dead. By the way, you said Yellow Eyes came to visit you?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied.

"What happened to him? Please don't tell me that you let him get away."

"Uh, no, Bobby. Yellow Eyes is dead," Dean responded.

"Dead? Don't you mean just exorcised?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I mean he's dead. As in dead as a doornail."

"How? The only thing I know to kill him disappeared after you guys left the hospital."

Sam fidgeted. Dean looked at him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"We killed him, Bobby."

"Yeah?"

Dean nodded, "Um, yeah."

Bobby looked at Sam who was clearly fidgeting and then turned to Dean. They were clearly hiding something. "Alright, boys. Spill it."

Dean looked surprised, "Spill what?"

"The truth. What are you two not telling me? And don't say nothing, cause I can see right through you."

"Dean," Sam whined.

"It's okay, Sammy. Just show him."

"But he's gonna hate me. I know it, Dean."

"No he won't, Sammy. Please? Just show him."

Sam sighed and bowed his head for a minute then looked at Bobby with black eyes.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby stood staring at Sam with wide eyes.

"Bobby, say something, please," Sam murmured.

Bobby grabbed a flask of holy water and sprayed Sam with causing him to scream, "Get outta him you sonovabitch!"

Dean tried to grab the holy water from Bobby while being careful not to spill any on him. "Bobby, stop! Sam's not possessed."

Sam was on the floor convulsing in pain. Bobby turned to Dean, "What?"

"I said Sam's not possessed. He's like me. A full demon," Dean said as he helped Sam off the floor.

"What! How?"

Dean shrugged as he pulled his brother into a sitting position, "We think it has to do with the demon blood Yellow Eyes fed him as a baby, but we don't know," he said clearly leaving out the part that they had sex.

Dean saw that Sam was getting angry. He noticed by the way his eyes shifted from hazel to black and by the way he was trying to stand.

"So now both of you are demons?"

Dean nodded while trying to soothe his brother before he let his rage out of control.

"I'm just glad that John isn't here to see this. If he had a grave, he'd probably be turning in it at the sight of his sons and how they let themselves get turned."

This caused Sam to explode, "What! You think we _wanted_ to get turned? Dean was dying and dad made that deal with the king of Hell. I, on the other hand was force fed demon blood as a baby! How dare you think we wanted this!" Even though he was angry, he was careful not to mention the sex part.

"Sammy, calm down," Dean said.

"Calm down! He doesn't care about us! How dare he accuse us of allowing this to happen. I could kill you, Bobby."

Suddenly Bobby started choking and grabbing his throat. Dean stared wide-eyed.

"Sammy, stop! You're killing him."

Bobby continued to choke like his air was being cut off. Dean stood in front of Sam and shook him.

"Sammy, calm down. Listen to me, I know you're angry, but you can't kill Bobby. If you do than you're no better than the type of demons we hunt. You can't be that way, Sammy. Calm. Down," Dean said and gave Sam a light peck on the lips.

Sam eventually calmed down and Bobby collapsed. Dean ran over to check on him.

"Is he…"

"He's fine. His throat's probably gonna be sore for a couple of days, but he'll be fine."

"Dean, I, uh…"

"Its okay, Sammy, I know."

Bobby slowly opened his eyes and saw Dean staring down at him.

"Hey, Bobby. You okay?"

"Wh't happ'nd?" _What was wrong with his voice?_

"Uh, you and Sammy had a bit of a misunderstanding. Your throat's gonna be sore for a minute," Dean said and noticed that Sam left the room.

Dean left the room and got Bobby some water, which Bobby drank happily.

"He tried to kill me," Bobby said gruffly.

"Uh, yeah, he just was upset that you accused him of allowing himself to be turned into a demon."

"Didn't he? I mean didn't you?"

Dean shook his head, "No, Bobby. We didn't. Look, I gotta go talk to Sam, you'll be okay?"

"I'm not a baby, Dean. I'll be fine."

Dean nodded and ran upstairs to the bedroom careful to avoid the devil traps. He found Sam sitting on the bed staring into space. He softly shut the door and walked over to his brother.

"I guess we know why Damien wants you dead," he said.

Sam turned around, "Huh?"

Dean sat next to Sam, "You're a pretty powerful demon. I mean more powerful than even me and I was made from Damien himself. Must be the demon blood."

Sam just shrugged.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Dean, I almost killed Bobby."

"Sam, the thing is that you didn't."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, I would've."

Dean shook his head, "No you wouldn't have. I know you Sammy," Dean said and placed a kiss on his lips.

Sam turned around so he could deepen the kiss. Dean moaned and opened his mouth and felt Sam's tongue enter and their tongues fought for dominance. Sam continued to kiss Dean while his hands went under Dean's shirt. Dean moaned and pulled away from Sam's hot mouth.

"Sammy…"

"Need you, Dean," Sam moaned and pushed his body close to Dean's.

Dean positioned them so he was on top of Sam but not crushing him with his weight. Sam grabbed more firmly onto Dean's shirt and yanked it off. Sam let his hands travel down Dean's chest as Dean's hands traveled under Sam's shirt. Once Sam's hands reached Dean's belt, Dean paused and slightly pushed himself off of Sam.

"Sammy, stop."

"Please, Dean," Sam whimpered and arched his hips in desperate need for some kind of friction on his hard cock.

"As much as I want to, Sam, we can't. I'm not sure how Bobby would react to finding us have sex in his house. Never mind the whole 'you're brother's' riot act we'll get."

"But, Dean…" Sam whimpered again.

Dean settled into the groove of Sam's hips and ground his hips on top of Sam's. Sam immediately bucked his hips. So Dean grinded harder. Each time Sam matched his thrusts. Sam began to moan.

"Shh, Sammy, we need to be quiet," Dean whispered as he grinded his hips faster.

"Harder, Dean. Please…harder."

Dean obliged and grinded harder and faster. Sam reached up with his jean clad thighs and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as he continued to grind into Sam. Soon Sam began to moan louder and Dean knew his brother was close to coming. Dean captured Sam's mouth in a fierce kiss as Sam cried into his mouth as he came. Dean soon came after groaning into Sam's mouth. Dean remained in that position until he felt Sam go limp beneath him. Dean rolled off his brother.

"Better?"

Sam nodded.

"Good. Go take a shower."

Sam didn't move and curled into Dean and kissed him again, "More, Dean," he whined.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? You are like an insatiable female. Not now, Sammy. Go take a shower."

Sam pouted but got off the bed and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. Dean changed out of his clothes, he would take a shower later, and went downstairs to check on Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby. You doing okay?"

Bobby nodded, "Fine. Where's Sam?"

"Shower."

"Dean, I, uh,…"

"I know, Bobby. Trust me and Sam knows. So what're we gonna do now?"

"Just deal with it as best we can."

"I think I know why Damien wants to kill Sam."

"Why?"

"Because as a demon, he's very strong. I mean he almost killed you just by thought. My guess is that as a demon, Sam is more powerful than the King of Hell himself. Plus Damien doesn't know that Sam's a demon, so he figured he could kill Sam before something like that happens."

"Hmm. That may be true. But to kill the king of Hell, you'd have to enter Hell itself."

"Not really, Damien is here on earth. If only we can find him."

"And do what, Dean? Even if Sam is more powerful than Damien, he can still hurt you. He created you."

"What's going on?" Sam asked coming into the room carefully avoiding the devil traps.

"Dean wants to kill the king of hell."

"If we do that, it would be a good thing," Sam said.

"I agree, Sam, but it would also cause chaos to Hell and the demons would be outta control."

"So what are you suggesting, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Right now? Take care of this hunt for me," Bobby said handing them a folder.

Dean took the folder and looked it over.

"Three women, mid-twenties, all just up and died. No heart attack, nothing.

"Definitely our kinda gig," Sam said.

"Good, now get outta my hair," Bobby replied gruffly.

Dean smirked but nodded, "Let's go Sammy."

Sam followed Dean to the impala and got into the car, "So where we headed?"

"Boston."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dean," Sam whined. He wasn't going to make it. They've been on the road for two days. They only stopped last night at a motel in Rhode Island so they could get some rest and they could have sex. Sam's been thinking about Dean all day. It was pretty hard not to. With Dean dripping wet in the shower, the goofy, but sex grin at the diner. Sam moaned, he was getting harder and harder by the second and it was painful.

Dean turned to look at Sam. He knew something was wrong when Sam moaned.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam shook his head and turned away trying to will his body to relax. Dean leaned over and cupped Sam's chin. Sam moaned again. Dean turned Sam to look at him.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam didn't want to say anything. Didn't want Dean to be angry. So he kept quiet.

"Sammy? Talk to me, man. What's the matter?"

"Not gonna make it, Dean. I need it, bad," Sam whimpered.

"Are you fucking serious? Dude, what is the matter with you? We just had sex last night and already you're pining for it?"

"I don't know, Dean." It was true; he didn't know why he kept 'pining for it' as Dean said.

"Dammit, Sam. Can you hold out 'til we find a motel?"

"Dean," Sam whimpered. His erection hurt and he didn't know why.

Dean looked at Sam and noticed his rather large erection. He rubbed his hand over Sam's crotch causing Sam to whimper.

"Hurts, huh?"

Sam nodded, "Don't know why."

Dean pulled the car over and set the car in park.

"Look, I know you want it, but until we find a motel, how 'bout I just suck you off? Think it will help?"

Sam nodded, "Please, Dean."

Dean nodded and worked at getting his brother's pants undone. Sam was already bucking his hips by the time Dean pulled out his cock. Dean stilled his bucking hips.

"Relax, Sammy," Dean said as he took the head into his mouth.

"Mm. Good," Sam murmured.

Dean made achingly slow circles on Sam's tip causing Sam to buck involuntarily. Dean stilled him again.

"Jesus, Dean. Please."

Dean took as much of his brother into his mouth as he could without gagging and steadily worked up a rhythm sucking his brother. Sam moaned and tried to match Dean's sucks by thrusting, but Dean wouldn't let him move.

"God, Dean. Love…please…more," Sam mumbled incoherent words.

Dean just continued to suck his brother harder and faster quickly trying to bring Sam to a release. Sam moaned louder and Dean knew his brother was close, so he kept up his rhythm until he felt Sam come down Dean's throat. Sam immediately fell limp and breathed hard. Dean pulled off his brother and swallowed his load. Dean sat up and relaxed before he began to start up the car. Sam moaned and opened his eyes.

"Feel better?" Dean asked eyeing his brother's cock which seemed to be getting hard again. _Shit._

"Mhm," Sam said as he felt his cock start to harden again. "Dean, I want to fuck you, now," he said before he realized it.

Dean chuckled, "I know, little brother. Try to relax. We need to find a motel."

Sam whimpered a little but nodded and pushed himself back into his pants as Dean started the car.

* * *

The boys made it to Boston by nightfall. Dean had forgotten all about his brother needing sex until he heard Sam whimper in his sleep and he saw the bulge in his pants. Shortly after, Dean pulled into a motel and left his brother sleeping while he checked in.

"Sammy, hey, c'mon wake up."

"Huh?" Sam asked groggily, whimpering at the uncomfortable bulge.

"We're in Boston. At a motel. Let's go."

Sam clambered out of the car and grabbed his bag before turning to Dean.

"Sammy?"

"Need you, Dean. Now."

"I know, kiddo. Let's get in the room first."

Sam shook his head, "No. Now," and locked his lips with Dean's.

Dean tried to gently push Sam off him, but Sam wasn't budging and kissed him more deeply. Dean sighed internally and deepened the kiss all the while walking backwards getting Sam to do the same and backed him up against the door. Dean fumbled in his pocket for the key while keeping his mouth on Sam's. Dean managed to get the door open and pushed Sam inside. Dean needed to breathe so he gently pulled his mouth off of Sam's and pushed him farther inside and shut the door.

"Dean. Now. I need it, now."

Dean nodded, "I know, hold on a sec, please?"

Sam shook his head, he couldn't wait. He needed it so bad it hurt. He grabbed Dean with strength he didn't know he had, he was too far gone to really notice and threw Dean on the bed.

"Sammy…"

Sam climbed on top of Dean and _fucking ripped_ his shirt to shreds.

"Dammit, Sam. That was my favorite-" He was cut short by Sam kissing him.

Dean moaned into the kiss. Man, he loved the way Sam kissed. Sam worked his way down Dean's chest stopping to tease his nipples sucking and biting them 'til they were red and hard. Then he moved lower to Dean's jeans. Sam fumbled with getting them undone and yanked them off. Once Sam had Dean naked, he stood up earning a moan from Dean. Sam smirked and quickly tore the clothes from his body and laid in between Dean's legs again and took his brother all the way into his mouth.

"Holy, fuck!"

Sam teased his brother's cock, licking the shaft and drawing circles on the tip with his tongue. By the time Sam took his cock back into his mouth, Dean was writhing and moaning. Sam quickly brought Dean to a release, smiling inwardly as his brother shot his load down Sam's throat. Once he was done, Sam parted Dean's legs farther apart and licked his asshole.

"Fuck, Jesus! Sammy!"

Sam knew he needed to get the tube of lube from Dean's bag but he didn't want to move. Suddenly the tube appeared in his hand. He didn't think about it but slicked up his fingers and put them where his tongue has been. He continued to stroke Dean until Dean was writhing underneath him.

"Come on Sam," Dean moaned.

Sam worked up to two fingers and continued to stretch Dean as far as he could go and then worked in three fingers.

"Now," Sam growled.

"Yes, Sammy, 'm ready."

Sam removed his fingers and Dean moaned at the loss. Sam slicked up his painfully hard cock and entered Dean pausing every few inches to let Dean adjust. After several minutes Sam was completely sheathed inside Dean's ass. Sam didn't wait for Dean and started moving. Withdrawing a little then slamming back into the bundle of nerves.

"Shit! Fuck! Harder!"

Sam obliged and slammed into him harder and faster working up to a steady rhythm. Dean had his eyes clenched shut.

"Open your eyes, Dean. Look at me while I fuck you," Sam breathed.

Dean opened eyes and black eyes met equally black eyes. Dean gripped Sam's hips as Sam slammed into him again. Dean reached in between their stomachs and gripped his cock and jerked it in time to Sam's hard thrusts. Soon he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sammy, gonna come," Dean panted.

Sam nodded and growled, "Do it," as he slammed into him again.

Sam slammed into Dean harder a couple more times and soon Dean cried out Sam's name as he came hard against their chests. Sam continued to slam into him a few more time before he followed Dean and came. He stayed in that position until he felt his body calm down and his cock softened. He slowly pulled out of Dean. Dean rolled off of Sam and onto his back.

"Fuck, Sammy."

"'M sorry, Dean."

Dean rolled over and saw tears in Sam's eyes, "Sammy, its okay. I'm just gonna be really sore tomorrow. Seriously though, what is wrong with you? I don't know if I can keep doing every night."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't. It's like really painful if I don't get it."

"Don't worry Sam, we'll figure it out, but right now, I need a shower."

Sam laughed and grabbed Dean and led him to the shower. After Sam lay curled into Dean.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

"So what do you think we can do besides killing people with our minds?" Dean asked the next morning after Sam came back with breakfast.

Sam shrugged, "I think telekinesis? I mean all the demons we've come across have used telekinesis against and I kinda did it last night without really thinking about it."

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded, "Try it."

"Okay," Dean said and thought about the remote. It floated to him. "Dude, that was awesome!"

Sam laughed, "Okay, how about we focus on the case now."

"Right, so what've we got?"

"Three women, mid-twenties, all mysteriously died. No heart attack, no missing heart. So I guess that rules out werewolf," Sam said fidgeting in his seat.

"Dude, you okay? Please tell me you're not wanting it," Dean moaned.

Sam shook his head, "No, but I really need to take a piss, but wanted to wait until we was finished."

Dean laughed, "Dude! Go to the bathroom."

Sam left and used the bathroom leaving Dean to his thoughts. He thought about Sam and what was happening to the both of them. Sam came out of the bathroom shortly after wiping his hands.

"Dean, we'll be okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were thinking that something bad was gonna happen."

"Well, ye-wait. You heard my thoughts?"

"Uh, I think so."

"Okay, so think something to me."

Sam thought, _I love you, Dean._

Dean smiled, "I love you too. Holy shit! We can hear each other's thoughts."

"I think it's just when it's guided to us."

"Dude, that's cool. Anyway so let's get in gear and go interview some witnesses."

"Sure," Sam replied as Dean looked at him funny. "What?"

"You okay, Sammy? You're not pining for it are you?"

"Dean! No! I'm not 'pining' for it. Actually I'm good."

"You sure? Cause I don't want be in the middle of the hunt and you begging for it."

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

* * *

"It was really weird, you know?"

"What was?" Dean asked the woman.

"I had just gotten off the phone with Kendra. I told her I was coming over. She was really upset and said she wanted to see me. So I told I'd be right over. When I got here and she didn't answer the phone, I got worried. I searched for her spare key and came into the house and found her dead on the kitchen floor."

"Do you know what she was upset about? Maybe her boyfriend or something?"

"No, Kendra wasn't dating anyone or even married. Honestly officer, I don't know."

Dean nodded, "Well thank you for your time."

* * *

"Mrs. Freda, can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked.

The woman shrugged, "I don't know. Molly was just sitting here on the bench watching the children, kinda sad. I had turned my back and checked on my grandson and when I turned back around, Molly was laying on the ground. I rushed over and checked her pulse and she was dead. That was when I called the police."

"Do you know why she was so sad?"

"I don't know. Molly had been sad for several days but I never talked to her about it."

"Does Molly have a husband or boyfriend that might know?"

"No."

Sam sighed, "Alright, Mrs. Freda, thank you for your time," he left and headed back to the motel room to meet up with Dean.

* * *

"So apparently these women just up and died. Without a reason," Sam said straddling Dean.

"Yeah and what's weird is that none of them are married or have boyfriends," Dean said kissing his brother's throat.

"Mm. What's so strange about that?"

Dean shrugged and pulled Sam down to fully kiss his mouth. Sam sighed and opened his mouth letting Dean enter.

"Dean, come on, we need to work on the case," Sam said as they parted.

"Well you're the one straddling my hips," Dean grinned and nipped Sam's throat, "You don't expect me not to take advantage do you?"

"Well I was kinda…mmm," Sam moaned as Dean nipped his navel.

"Like that, Sammy?"

"Mhm," Sam said and tugged on Dean's shirt.

Dean chuckled as he got the hint and took his shirt off before Sam could rip it. Dean worked Sam's belt as Sam undid his stripping them both naked. Sam, who was still straddling Dean moved lower and took his brother into his mouth.

"Damn, Sam!"

Sam took his mouth off and grinned for a minute before going back to his task of sucking his brother's cock. Sam continued to suck his brother harder and faster. Dean soon felt himself tense and he knew he wasn't far off from coming.

"Sammy, stop," Dean panted.

Sam pulled off, "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Gonna come, Sammy. Need to be inside you."

Sam chuckled and climbed on top of Dean only to have Dean flip their positions. Dean spread his brother wide and after telekinetically bringing the lube into his hands, began to prep his brother.

"Shit, Dean!" Sam screamed as Dean's finger found that spot.

Dean quickly prepped his brother and then slicked himself and entered his brother quick and hard.

"God, Dean!"

Dean stilled and waited.

"Fuck, Dean. Move."

Dean moved slowly at first causing Sam to whimper.

"Faster, please?"

Dean moved faster working up to a steady rhythm. Sam had to grip Dean's hips to prevent himself from falling over the edge as Dean slammed into him harder and harder. Dean watched as Sam's hazel eyes flickered to black and knew his green eyes had changed as well. Sam grabbed his cock and jerked it in time to Dean's hard thrusts and soon he was coming all over their sweaty chests. Dean slammed into him a couple more times before he came too.

* * *

Dean was playing point man while Sam was picking the lock to the morgue.

"Jackpot," Sam said as the lock clicked.

"Good, let's go."

The two entered the morgue and began searching for the bodies.

"Hey, Dean, check this out."

"What is it?" Dean said walking over to stand next to Sam.

"It's the mortician's report on the three women, who are over there," Sam replied pointing.

"What does it say?"

"According to the autopsy that was done, nothing was wrong with them. No signs of heart attack, No missing organs, no infections, cancer. Nothing. So what the hell caused them to die?"

Dean shrugged and closed his eyes in thought, not realizing that he was opening himself up, "Huh."

"What?"

"I dunno, but it was like I was searching them."

"Like telekinetically?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, and it was weird."

"What?"

"They felt empty. Like they had no life in them."

"Well, yeah, they're dead."

Dean shook his head, "Not what I meant. Try it."

Sam did exactly what Dean did and he felt it too, "It's like their life essence is gone. Even when someone dies, their souls, or life essences are still intact."

"So what the hell happened? I mean what the fuck are we dealing with?"

"Some kinda soul stealing demon?"

"Very funny, Sam."

"I'm being serious, Dean. Anyway I will research it when we get back to the motel."

"You know I wish there was some way we could know exactly what the hell we can do," Dean said as they snuck back out the morgue."

Sam nodded, "I know," he replied climbing in the passenger seat.

"Maybe we could ask Bobby if he has a book on demons."

Sam just shook his head as Dean drove back to the motel room. Once inside Sam sat at the table and booted up his laptop.

"Hey, you mind if I leave you here for a bit? I was gonna head to that bar we passed."

"What for?"

"Pool. We're running low on cash and I was gonna try and hustle some pool."

Sam rolled his eyes but waved his brother off.

"Be back soon," Dean said as he left the room.

An hour later, Dean returned with a grin on his face and noticed Sam was in some kind of trance. He was sitting on the bed with his eyes clenched shut and blood was running down his nose.

"Sammy? What the hell are you doing?"

Sam opened his eyes and his were black for a minute before fading to hazel. "Huh?"

"Dude, you're nose is fucking bleeding. What the hell were you doing?" Dean asked grabbing a tissue and holding it against Sam's nose and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dean, I'm fine," Sam mumbled.

"You are not fine, you have a fucking nosebleed. Now hold still."

"Dean," Sam moaned and wiggled away from him.

"Sam, what happened?" Dean asked again noticing how weak Sam seemed to appear.

"Nothing, I wanted to try something."

"What?"

"I wanted to see if I can find Damien. I mean, we're demons now, so we should be able to find him."

"Dude, you should've waited for me to come back before trying something like that. Seriously Sam, you could've hurt yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Not only did your nosebleed, but you look ready to keel over any minute. Really Sam, we have no idea how to use these powers or even what we can do. You need to be careful."

Sam pushed Dean off, "I said I'm fine, now leave me alone."

Sam attempted to stand only to stumble and almost fall on his face, if Dean hadn't caught him.

"See? You're not fine. Now come on and lay down."

Sam allowed himself to be guided to the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. Dean shifted so he lay next to him and pulled Sam into his chest. He kissed his brother's neck and was surprised when Sam moaned.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

"Sammy?"

"Dean. Need it. Need you. Now."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wanyudo and all its information I found on Wikipedia. So I don't own it just like I don't own Supernatural. :'(.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Sammy," Dean moaned as Sam shifted on top of him.

Sam ignored him and kissed him hard on the mouth causing Dean to moan. Sam jumped of the bed and rummaged through his duffel searching for something. After several minutes he turned back to Dean with two of his socks in his hands.

"Um, Sammy, what's with the socks?" Dean asked and he saw Sam's eyes shift to black. _Oh shit_ he was in for it now.

"Lift your arms up," Sam said.

Dean did as asked and Sam tied each of his socks around the wrist to the bedpost. Sam then straddled Dean and kissed him hard on the mouth again. As Sam kissed Dean he let his hands travel down Dean's chest and he realized that Dean still had a shirt on. Without thinking about it, Sam gripped his brother's shirt and ripped it in half.

"Dammit, Sammy, how 'bout we not try to rip all my shirts?"

Sam leaned and bit the flesh behind his brother's ear in a gesture to shut him up. Dean immediately felt a twitch in his cock. Who knew that was an erogenous spot. Sam didn't stop. He continued to bite and suck at that piece of flesh all the while his hands teased Dean's nipples into hardness. Dean's breathing hitched and he moaned. Sam placed kisses from Dean's ear to his chest where he took one pebbled peak into his mouth and teased it some more with his tongue and teeth.

"Sammy," Dean panted.

Sam looked at him but Dean couldn't get the words out probably because Sam was placing little bites all over his chest down to his navel and Dean couldn't think past the current thought of how good he was feeling. Sam then stopped kissing and biting long enough to rid Dean of his jeans and boxers. Sam then stood up and started making a show of removing his clothes.

Dean whimpered (really fucking whimpered, but he probably wouldn't admit that to anyone). "Sammy, come on. I thought you wanted it. Just…"

Sam had finally taken off his shirt and was about to go for the belt. "Just what, Dean?"

"Just come on and fuck me already. Enough of the foreplay. I want your dick inside me now," Dean panted. He really didn't understand why Sam was wasting time with all the foreplay.

What Dean (and Sam) didn't understand was that Sam needed t he foreplay as much as he needed the actual sex. That's why he was taking his sweet time taking off his jeans making Dean writhe against his bonds. He really wanted to grab his brother and make him fuck him, but he couldn't do anything since he was tied against the bedpost.

"C'mere, Sammy. Just hurry up."

"Relax, Dean. I'm getting there," Sam chuckled.

Dean was getting irritated. His cock was just begging for attention and getting harder the longer Sam took his sweet time. He wanted to grab Sam and kiss him senseless but his hands were bound. Just when he thought he was gonna go crazy, Sam discarded the last of his clothes and climbed on the bed in between Dean's legs. Sam grinned when he saw how much Dean's cock was leaking. He quickly made work of licking it up. He then took Dean all the way into his mouth.

"God!" Dean moaned unconsciously bucking into Sam's mouth.

Sam gently stilled his brother's bucking hips. He pulled off his brother's cock after several minutes. Dean groaned. Sam brought him so close.

"Sammy," Dean groaned.

Sam shook his head knowing what his brother was asking, "Not yet."

Sam telekinetically brought the lube to him and made quick work of slicking up his fingers and plunging one of them into Dean's whole.

"Shit!"

Sam stroked and penetrated him making sure to hit that bundle of nerves that caused his brother to go over the edge. Dean arched his back.

"More."

Sam inserted another finger and continued to stroke and penetrate and scissor him. He grinned as Dean bucked again as he hit the nerve bundle again.

"More, Sammy, come on."

Sam nodded and added the third finger and this time he plunged his fingers in deeper. Dean screamed.

"OW! God! Just…come…" Dean panted.

Sam withdrew his fingers and Dean whimpered at the loss. Sam quickly slicked up his cock and positioned himself and slammed into Dean.

"Fuck, Sammy! You couldn't go slower? Are you trying to kill me?"

Sam withdrew a little and slammed back inside with enough force that the bed slammed against the wall.

"Shut up, Dean."

Sam withdrew again a little more this time then slammed back into Dean. The bed following and slamming into the wall. Dean shut up. He tried to match Sam's hard thrusts. _I am so gonna be sore tomorrow morning,_ Dean thought as Sam kept slamming into him. Sam grabbed Dean's cock and jerked it in time to his hard thrusts and Dean thought, _Oh yeah, I am gonna be so fucking sore._ Sam jerked Dean's cock several more times and soon Dean felt himself coming all over their chests. Sam continued to slam into him one. Two. More times before he finally came inside Dean. Once Sam was finished shooting his load, he fell limp. And Dean was uncomfortablely sore.

"Sammy?"

Sam recovered a bit, "Yeah?"

"Get your dick outta my ass."

Sam chuckled but pulled out of Dean. Dean winced at the pain. Sam saw that and felt bad.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Dean just shook his head, "Whatever. Let's just take a shower."

* * *

Sam woke up before Dean, which was nothing new, and looked at his bruised brother. _Did I really do that? What the hell is wrong with me? Was I this brutal last time? Shit, he probably hates me._ Sam decided to go get breakfast. He would get Dean's favorite in hopes that Dean would forgive him for the brutal fucking he did.

Dean woke up half an hour later, wincing as he turned to sit up on his ass.

"Sammy?"

When he didn't get an answer, he tried to reach him through his thoughts.

_"Sammy, where are you?"_

Soon he heard the response in his head, _"Went for breakfast. Be back soon."_

He quickly relaxed. Sam showed up soon after with a bag in his hand.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Sammy. That breakfast?"

Sam nodded and tossed him the bag. "Yup, got you two sausage biscuits. How you feel?"

"Like my dick and ass are on fire."

Sam looked down, "'m sorry," he mumbled.

"Sam, I'm fine, just a bit sore, but I will be okay. Do you have any idea why you keep pining for sex like that?" Dean asked digging into one of the biscuits.

Sam shook his head, "No. God, Dean, you make me sound like I'm a junky."

"You are. A sex junkie."

"Not funny, Dean."

"I'm not being funny. I'm serious."

"I don't know, okay? How about we focus on the case and also with trying to find Damien."

"So did you find anything last night? I mean before you pulled that little stunt that made you weak and your nose to bleed?"

"Actually, yes."

"Was it a soul sucking demon?" Dean snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Not exactly. According to what I researched, it was a Wanyudo."

"And what is that? It sounds like a sound some crazy animal makes or like a sandwich."

"According to the site I was looking at, A Wanyudo come from Japanese folklore. It's supposed to be a flaming wheel with the face of a man in the center. It sucks out the soul of anyone who sees it."

"You're joking."

Sam shook his head and opened his laptop. "It says that the Wanyudo takes the form of a burning oxcart wheel with the face of a tormented man," Sam read. "Several folklore say he is the man who, when alive, would drag his victims on the back of the oxcart."

"Jeez!"

"Yeah, it also says how he guards the gates of hell and wanders back and forth between this world and the underworld. Anyone who gets close, he steals their souls and brings them to hell with him."

"Great. Of all things, a wheel with the face of a man?"

"We've seen weirder, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. How do we destroy it?"

Sam shrugged, "We should call Bobby."

Dean shook his head, "You call Bobby. Me, I am gonna take a shower."

"Huh?"

"Dude, Ima see if the hot water will help ease some of the pain. You are fucking brutal when you want it, Sammy."

"I was like that last time?"

"Not as bad as last night, but yeah. And Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me two new shirts."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you ripped two of mine. And one of them was my favorite."

Sam looked shocked, "I did? Man, I'm sorry, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna take a shower."

Sam nodded and looked like he was gonna cry. _Great, Dean is mad at me._

Dean threw open the door, "Sammy, C'mere."

Sam hesitantly walked over to Dean, "Yeah?"

Dean kissed Sam lightly on the lips, "Dude, I'm not mad at you. I know you, for some reason, can't help it. And honestly, I like it when you're aggressive. Just not that aggressive where it hurts to sit. But don't ever think I am mad at you or hate you."

Sam nodded and Dean went back into the bathroom.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean shut the door behind him and that's when he noticed the damage in the mirror. Not only was his ass sore and his cock raw, but he noticed bruises on his legs, scratches on his chest and back and multiple bites across his chest. _So that's what Sam was worried about. I look horrible._ Dean took a quick shower and dressed. When he exited the bathroom he found Sam sitting at the table with the cell phone in his hand. He looked worried about something.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded but didn't look at Dean, "Fine."

"You call Bobby?"

Sam nodded.

"What'd he say?"

"He's looking into it."

"Well you wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Sam said still not looking at Dean.

Dean sighed, "Sammy, look at me."

Sam looked at Dean and then quickly averted his gaze.

"Sammy. I'm fine."

Sam shook his head, "I…'m sorry," he mumbled.

 _Sam, I'm fine,_ Dean thought. Sam shook his head again and still didn't look at Dean. Dean walked over and saw that Sam was crying. He cupped his brother's chin and made him look at him when Sam turned away.

"Dude, trust me, okay? I'm okay."

"No you're not. I hurt you Dean. I didn't mean it."

Dean kissed him then. Gave Sam a long chaste kiss. Sam kissed him back fiercely.

"I'm okay, Sammy. Yes, I am a bit sore, but it's okay. Besides, I know you didn't mean it."

* * *

Damien stayed away long enough. He decided to pay Dean a visit. He popped into the motel room and saw Dean kissing Sam. This made him smile a bit, but then he wondered about why Samuel was still there.

"Dean."

Dean pulled back from Sam and immediately turned to face Damien. His eyes shifted black.

"My Lord."

Sam was confused as to what _the hell_ is going on and why Dean was calling this demon 'My Lord'. He figured that this must be Damien. His eyes shifted black and went to stand next to Dean. It was like he felt a pull to protect him. He thought it was just because they were brothers turned lovers. What he didn't know was that you immediately have that protective connection to the demon that turns you. Since Dean turned him, Sam felt his protectiveness.

"It's good to see you Dean. I have a mission for you," Damien grinned.

He wasn't about to tell him that he planned to get Dean away so he can kill Samuel.

"Of course, my Lord."

Sam stood next to Dean, "Dean's not going anywhere," he growled flashing black eyes.

Damien looked shocked. _Samuel's a demon? How? That's not supposed to happen. This ruins everything._

"However, I can't say the same for you Damien," Sam continued standing in front of Dean.

Damien took one look at Samuel and vanished.

* * *

Damien reappeared in a secluded area.

"This is not happening? How did he become a demon? It's not possible. This ruins everything again. Samuel was supposed to be dead so this could never happen. There is no way I will be able to kill him now. There has to be another way!"

Damien raved and ranted thinking up a new plan.

* * *

Sam was surprised when Damien vanished. _He looked like he was afraid of me? Huh._

"Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, what was that about?"

Sam shrugged, "Have no clue. Damien looked terrified of me when he saw my eyes."

"That's weird."

"Tell me about it."

Sam and Dean headed to the car when Sam's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bobby…Yeah…Okay, thanks."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked starting up the engine.

"It's not gonna be easy. In order to destroy the Wanyudo, we need to stab it in the mouth with a stake. This will release any recent souls it managed to capture. Then we gotta douse the thing with holy water mixed with acid."

"Piece of cake."

Sam shook his head, "In order to destroy this thing, we gotta find it. And the problem with that is that we can't see it."

"What? How do we destroy a thing we can't see?"

Sam shrugged. Dean just rolled his eyes as he pulled into the diner and cut the engine. Entering the diner, the boys took a booth at the back of the diner.

"Hey cuties, what can I get you?" The waitress asked a little too cheery.

Sam rolled his eyes behind the menu, "I'll have the chicken Cesar salad and a diet coke."

"What about you?" The waitress asked Dean.

"I will have a bacon cheeseburger, fries and a coke."

"Right away."

"So you got any bright ideas, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, "Not at the moment. Dean, why do you think Damien ran like that? I mean why not just kill us?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Something tells me he doesn't want to kill us. I mean for some reason he wants you dead, but running like that doesn't make sense."

"Exactly, he had me right where he wanted, so why not finish me off?"

Just then the waitress reappeared with their food so Dean was cut off. When the waitress left, Dean spoke.

"Like I said, I dunno. Maybe Yellow Eyes was right about you being a powerful demon. Maybe he was afraid you'd kill him. You must be even more powerful than even the King of Hell. Hell, I know you're more powerful than me and I was made from the King of Hell himself."

"Great, not only am I a demon, but I am a powerful demon," Sam groaned.

"Hey, don't sweat it, kiddo. It's not like you're gonna use your powers to kill innocent people," Dean replied and took a big bite of his sandwich.

Sam took a sip of his diet coke and nodded.

* * *

Damien paced for hours trying to come up with a new plan to defeat Samuel Winchester. After several hours passed he smiled to himself.

"Perhaps Samuel hasn't been demonic long. This means that his powers haven't fully developed. In that case…It would be easy to dispose of him. And Dean will become one of my loyal followers."

He called some of his assistants that he knew were on earth. He was really getting tired of being on earth, but he wasn't leaving until he did this one thing. Suddenly four demons appeared before him and bowed.

"You called, My Lord," One of the demons approached.

"Yes, I have a task for you four."

"Our will is to serve you, My Lord. What is it you wish?" Another asked.

"Samuel Winchester. Know him?"

The demons sneered. Damien laughed.

"I take that as a yes. My task is for the four of you to kill him, but leave his brother alive. I take it that isn't too hard a taske for the four of you?"

The four shook their heads.

"Good. I am returning to Hell. Kill Samuel Winchester and bring me his brother and you all will be greatly rewarded," Damien said then left.

The four demons followed suit.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

"You ready?"

Sam nodded. They needed to figure out how they were gonna find and destroy this Wanyudo creature. Dean threw some money on the table and followed Sam outside. Just as they were about to enter the car they were ambushed by four demons.

"What the…?" Dean growled.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Winchester boys," one of the demons taunted.

"Sammy," Dean said, _run._

Sam nodded not needing to be told twice. He and Dean ran bypassing the impala and away from the diner.

"Why you running? We ain't gonna hurt you. Much," another demon teased.

Sam and Dean stopped and faced the four demons with equal black eyes.

"Oh we were just making sure there were no witnesses when we killed you sonovabitches," Dean sneered.

The first demon laughed, "You kill us? I don't think so. Be lucky we don't kill you. Our orders were to bring you alive."

Sam growled which, honestly? Sounded a little like a dog. He jumped in front of Dean.

"You won't take Dean anywhere. You'll have to get past me first."

"Sammy, no."

"Oh it would be our pleasure. See our other orders were to kill you."

"Then bring it bitch," Sam growled.

Dean tried to pull Sam back as the four demons charged. Sam shook his head and turned to the demons. He gave one glare and they stopped in their tracks. Sam gave an evil smile then twitched his head and all four demons flew backwards into trees and cars and poles. Dean was shocked. The four demons got up and charged again. This time Dean got into the fight and telekinetically threw one of the demons back into the phone pole. He wanted to help Sam with the three demons but he seemed to have his hands full with just the one demon.

Sam braced himself as three of the demons charged at him. Without really thinking too much about it, he caused the demons to stop in their tracks again. He threw them again and when they got up he remembered what he did in the morgue and opened himself up and began to telekinetically kill the demons. After several minutes, there was a flash of light and all three demons were dead. He released and immediately felt weak. He turned around where Dean was still fighting the fourth demon. He stalked, well as he could be as weak as he was.

"Where's Damien?" He growled.

The demon refused to answer and Dean punched him.

"He asked you a question. Where's Damien?"

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"He left. Back in Hell."

Dean nodded and growled, "Tell your boss we're coming to pay him a visit."

The demon exited the body. Dean turned to look at Sam just as he collapsed. Dean caught him before Sam fell to the ground.

"Easy, kiddo. Let's get you to the car."

Sam nodded and walked to the car when he realized something.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Want you."

"What? Now?" Dean asked as he helped Sam into the passenger seat.

Sam nodded, "Now."

Dean let out a shaky laugh, "Dude, you can't be serious. You are fucking weak right now."

"Want it, Dean," Sam growled.

"Okay, relax. You're gonna have to wait so just rest okay. Dude, what did you do to those demons?"

Sam huffed, "I killed them, Dean. Don't wanna wait, want it now," he said and tried to unzip Dean's pants.

Dean grabbed his hand and stilled them, "Sammy, we are not gonna fuck in the car on the side of the road. Just chill, man."

Sam pouted then growled. He was mad, but didn't continue. Dean sighed and started the car. Sam scooted down in his seat that Dean thought he was sleeping. Dean let his mind wander. _Why was Sam all of a sudden so horny? This is twice that he wanted sex after being so weak. Why is that? Does it have something to do with him using his powers? Maybe I should ask Bobby…on second thought, Nah._

Sam noticed that Dean was not only driving to damn slow, but he was in deep thought. Smirking to himself, he shifted in his seat and rubbed his hand over Dean's cock earning a moan from his big brother. Carefully he unzipped Dean's pants.

Dean slammed on the brakes, "What the fuck, Sammy?"

"Dean, hurry up! I need you."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said you're not getting me. What the fuck's wrong with you? Are you seriously that impatient? Sammy, I am fucking sore from last night. I have cuts and bruises on me and I really don't want a repeat of last night. I can't take it. Besides, you are fucking weak and need to rest," Dean stated as he pulled in the parking lot of the motel.

Dean exited the car and grabbed his duffel bag and stalked into the room. Sam followed.

"Dean," Sam whined.

"No, Sam. Go take a shower. Jerk off in the shower. I'm tired."

Sam walked over to Dean and placed a kiss on his lips. "Please?"

"No. Dammit, Sammy did you see what the fuck you did to me last night? Dude, you think I could stand another brutal ass fucking like yesterday? I could barely sit straight today. I am not looking for a repeat anytime soon. Go. Take. A. Shower."

Sam just headed for the bathroom and Dean flopped on the bed. Not even a few minutes later he was sleep. Sam emerged from the bathroom to find Dean sleep. He sighed and booted up the laptop. He was not surprised that Dean was asleep even though it was only 12:30 in the afternoon.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

Sam realized that he was getting weaker by the minute. He thought he would just lie on the bed and take a nap, but he could barely move. It was as if all his energy was depleted. _What is wrong with me? It hurts to move._ Sam decided to try and stand and slowly walk to the bed. As he tried to stand, the chair fell from behind him and he felt his legs give out. He tried to catch himself by gripping the table but his arms didn't seem to work right and he ended slipping and fell on the floor.

Dean bolted awake at the noise, "Sammy?"

Sam was sitting on the floor looking stunned. _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? I feel so entirely weak._

"Sammy, you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was t-trying to walk to the bed because I felt weak b-but I fell."

"You want some help?"

Sam nodded and Dean walked over and attempted to help Sam to his feet but Sam wasn't budging.

"Sammy, you're gonna have to help me a little."

"I can't. I can't seem to move my body. I am so weak."

 _What the hell?_ "What do you mean?"

"I-I-I can't seem to m-m-move. I f-feel like I have no energy," Sam said weakly.

"Alright Sasquatch, I'm gonna lift you. You ready?" Dean asked as he placed a hand underneath Sam's legs and another around his back.

Sam nodded and Dean lifted him and placed Sam on the bed. Sam arched into Dean so that his chest was rubbing against Dean's.

"Sammy, stop."

Sam shook his head, "Can't. Need you, Dean. I need to fuck you so bad," he said lifting his hips trying to rub his cock against Dean's.

Dean moaned as Sam's cock touched his, "Sammy, baby, come on. We can't do this. Not with how weak you are. You just need rest."

Sam shook his head again, "Don't need rest. Need to fuck. Need it like my life depended on it," he teased.

"Dude, you are too weak. There is no way you can fuck anything."

"So fuck me. Please, Dean. I need it," Sam whined.

Dean sighed. He needed Sam to rest so they can try and figure out how to destroy this Wanyudo and then deal with Damien.

"Baby, we can't. Just try to rest."

Sam shook his head and tried to arch his back to Dean's body, but couldn't so he settled for running his hand on Dean's cock. Dean hissed.

"Don't…don't understand, but…" Sam panted.

"…But what?"

"I need it. Please?"

Dean sighed but eventually nodded, "Okay."

Dean made quick work ridding Sam of his clothes and then took his sweet time removing his own clothing. After tossing the last bit of his clothing off, he lay on top of Sam and grinded his hips against his. Sam moaned and tried to wrap his legs around Dean's waist. He whimpered when he couldn't so Dean helped.

"Better?" he asked as he grinded his hips again.

Sam nodded. Sam tried to match Dean's thrusts but couldn't really do it and whined.

"Relax, baby, let me take care of everything," Dean soothed.

Sam nodded as Dean kissed him. After a few minutes, Dean stopped grinding his hips and moved Sam's legs from around his waist. He laid Sam's legs back down on the bed and moved down to take Sam in his mouth, but Sam gripped his hair and stopped him.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, "Enough foreplay. Need you inside now."

Dean smirked and continued to move down on Sam bypassing his aching, seeping cock and stopped at the entrance to his entrance. Gripping Sam's legs and spreading them wider, Dean moved in between and thrust his tongue inside Sam's entrance causing Sam to involuntarily buck and moan.

"Fuck, Dean!"

Dean continued to thrust and penetrate Sam with his tongue for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Dean stopped and reached for the lube. Slicking up two of his fingers, he thrust them inside scissoring and aiming for Sam's prostate.

"Shit! Dean, come on," Sam begged as he bucked.

Dean removed his fingers and slicked up his aching cock and slipped easily inside. Sam winced at the force of it and Dean sat still.

"You okay, baby boy?"

"Yeah, just fucking move already."

Dean obliged and moved slowly aiming for Sam's prostate again.

"Oh, God! Fuck, faster, Dean."

Dean picked up the speed and was surprised when Sam started matching his thrusts.

"Fuck, Dean, go faster and harder," Sam panted.

Dean shook his head as he gripped Sam's hips and thrust, "Not trying to hurt you," he panted.

"Go. Faster." Sam growled.

Dean sighed and increased the speed again. He thrust hard into him that the bed slammed against the wall. Dean reached in between them and gripped Sam's seeping cock and began to jerk it in time to his thrusts.

"Oh, God! Dean… gonna…come."

"Yeah?" Dean panted

Sam moaned.

"Come hard for me, baby. I wanna hear you scream."

Dean thrust hard into Sam and he felt Sam tense. Sam soon came hard screaming Dean's name and spilling all over their chests. Dean thrust into Sam once more before he came moaning Sam's name.

"Feel better?" Dean panted slowly pulling out of Sam.

Sam nodded moaning at the loss. Dean chuckled and pulled Sam closer.

"Rest, baby."

Sam let his eyes droop shut and soon he was sleep. Dean smiled at his brother and let his mind wander. He wanted to know why Sam was so weak earlier. He noticed that sometime during sex, Sam seemed stronger. _Could it be the sex? Could sex have something to do with why Sam is the way he is?_ Dean wondered. He shook his head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam woke the next morning feeling stronger. He opened his eyes and realized that he was alone in the bed. Jackknifing to a sitting position he wondered where Dean was. Just then he heard the shower and calmed down. Dean emerged outta the bathroom several minutes later.

"Morning, Sammy."

"Morning, Dean," Sam replied and swung himself over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, take it easy, Sammy."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"You sure?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower."

Dean nodded, "Okay. I'm gonna run to the diner and get some breakfast."

Sam waved as he went into the bathroom. In the shower, Sam let his mind wander about yesterday. _I don't get it, why was I so weak? I mean I understand that I was weak from the demon attack, but I shouldn't have been that weak. What the hell is happening to me? And how come I feel better after having sex? Maybe Dean was right, I'm a sex junkie._

Sam shut of the shower and toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom to find Dean sitting on the edge of the bed on the phone. He quickly got dressed and went to sit next to Dean just as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Bobby. We were talking about the Wanyudo. He said the only time that we'd be able to see the thing is sunset. Right before the sky get's dark."

"Great, so what do we do in the meantime?"

"Eat."

Sam grinned and followed Dean to the table.

"Sammy, you sure you're okay? I mean you seemed pretty weak last night."

Sam nodded, "I'm fine, Dean. I don't know what happened."

Dean shrugged, "I think I'm beginning to understand."

"What, that I'm addicted to sex?"

Dean laughed, "No, although I know you're addicted to sex, but that's not what's going on."

"Then what, Dean? I'm worried."

"Yesterday, when we were attacked by those demons. You used a lot of your power which sapped your energy. Thus this left you so weak. This wasn't the first time you used your powers and got weak. What I am guessing is that the more you use your powers you become weak, and sex seems to replenish that energy. Although I don't understand how because it usually saps a person's energy."

"So basically, I need sex to replenish my energy?"

Dean nodded.

"When did you get so smart?" Sam teased.

"Hey, I didn't get my GED for nothing," Dean smiled.

After they finished eating, Sam discarded their containers and climbed back on Dean's lap.

"So we have a whole day to kill. Whaddaya want to do?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know that we need to get the supplies we need to kill this Wanyudo."

Sam nodded, "Right, all we have the holy water. We need a stake and a bucket of acid."

"So let's get going."

Sam pouted, "You wanna go now?"

"Yeah, why, you have something better in mind?"

Sam arched his eyebrow, "Hell, yeah," he said and kissed Dean deeply.

* * *

"Dean, look out!" Sam screamed from across the park.

"What, it's just a freaking wheel. It can't hurt me."

Just then the Wanyudo shot fire out of his mouth that Dean dodged at the last minute.

"Right, it can't hurt you," Sam growled.

"What the hell are we supposed to do if we can't get near it?"

"Stop it."

"No shit, Sherlock. How?"

"No, Dean. Stop it. Use your powers," Sam said and breaking out into a run as the Wanyudo headed his way.

Dean followed and put out his hand to telekinetically stop the Wanyudo. The Wanyudo stopped in mid-roll. Sam threw his stake at the creature piercing it right into the mouth. Dean continued using his powers and poured the acid/holy water mix on the creature and then let go. The Wanyudo sizzled and burst into flames and then disappeared.

"Love it when they clean up after themselves," Dean smirked.

Sam laughed and ran towards Dean.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"Good, let's get outta here."

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Dean were in the impala on their way back to Bobby's. They figured that maybe the hunter would have some information about how to find Damien. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat and Dean was singing along to AC/DC.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Sammy thought you was sleep."

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Yeah."

"You okay?"

Sam shifted and nodded, "Yeah just thinking."

"About what, babe?"

"That demon said that Damien is in hell, right?"

Dean nodded as he turned to take the exit that would lead him to Bobby's.

"So, why don't we just go down there and deal with him? I mean we're demons, right? So it should be no problem to enter hell."

"True except for one fact. We don't know how to get there. That's why we're going to Bobby's."

"Did you call him?"

"Yeah, he said he had marked the safe spots for us."

"Dude, his whole house is covered in wards and devil traps. What safe spots. This sucks," Sam grumbled.

Dean turned around and faced Sam and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Don't worry, babe. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise."

Dean pulled into Bobby's a couple hours later. Dean grinned when Bobby opened the door.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, boys. I marked the safe spots for you boys. Just try to stay clear of the red tape and you'll be fine."

Dean and Sam nodded as they entered the house. Sam went straight upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Bobby asked.

"He's a little upset right now. The whole being a demon thing. Hey, Bobby, we was wondering if you know how to get into hell? We were thinking of going down there and dealing with Damien," Dean said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Demon's drink beer? Anyway, I will see what I can find out. There's food if you boys are hungry."

Dean nodded and headed upstairs. He found Sam sitting on the bed staring off into space.

"Sam, you okay?"

Sam turned to face Dean, "I guess."

"Sammy, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"This, Dean," Sam said and flashed black eyes, "I'm a fucking demon."

"Sam, it's okay?"

"No, it's not, Dean. If dad was still alive, he would have us hunted down and killed. And what if there was another reason Yellow Eyes fed me his blood rather than just wanting me to run his demon army? I mean even the king of Hell himself was afraid of me! Why? What if I am supposed to become the next King of Hell? I don't wanna."

"Baby, calm down. First of all, if dad was still alive I think he would be just like Bobby. I mean yeah, this is not what he would've wanted for his sons, but there is nothing he could do about it. I'm not exactly sure why Damien was scared of you, but I know that if you were to become the next king of Hell, it would be okay."

"How, Dean?"

"Because, you're not evil. And besides, I will be there with you to make sure it stays that way."

"Dean, hell changes people. I mean what if we become evil? I don't want to become evil. I can't live like that," Sam cried.

Dean rubbed Sam's back as he cried, "I know, kiddo. I don't want to become like that either, but I feel as long as we act like we always have, with the exception of our awesome powers, then we won't turn evil."

"But, I feel so much hate and rage. I want to kill something. I don't want to have this feeling."

Dean continued to rub his back, "I know, baby, I know."

Bobby came by the door, "Is he okay?"

Dean just nodded and Bobby left.

"Hey, you hungry? Bobby made us some food."

Sam shook his head. Damn Sam for being emo but Dean can't really blame him. It was in Sam's nature to be emo and have chick flick moments.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I know you are too. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Sam followed Dean downstairs and sat at the table while Dean served up some plates of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Just as they were eating Bobby came into the room.

"Okay, I think I found something. There is a devil's gate in the city of Wyoming."

"A devil's gate? What's that?" Sam asked.

"A door to hell. That's what I was guessing Damien was using to come up here, but I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked shoveling food in his mouth.

"Boy, chew you food before you speak. Anyway, in order for the door to be opened, it needs a key."

"What kind of key?" Sam asked.

"The Colt."

"What's that?"

"The gun your father had when you three were in the hospital. It disappeared when your father died. So there has to be another way inside."

"Can't we just like use our powers to open it?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe."

"There is just one problem, boys. It's in the middle of a humongous devil's trap. No demon can cross it. At least not in a vessel and the devil's trap is made of pure iron. That's why I think there has to be another way to get inside."

"Great," Sam muttered.

"Sammy, don't worry, we'll figure something out," Dean said trying to reassure his brother.

"Well I'll keep looking," Bobby said then left the room.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Don't strain yourself," Dean teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Seriously, what about?"

"What if I'm an incubus?"

"What?"

"Um, yeah. Since I was turned when we had sex, it makes sense that I would be a sex demon seeing that I am always wanting sex after my energy has been depleted."

"Maybe Sammy, but I doubt it. I mean I don't think Damien would be afraid of an incubus."

"I guess you're right."

"Yup."

Dean cleared away the plates while Sam just sat at the table looking down at his hands. Dean turned around and saw him and sighed.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"Sammy, quit it. Stop telling me nothing when its clearly something. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Its just that I'm afraid."

Dean pulled up a chair next to his brother and rested his hand on his thigh, "Afraid of what?"

"Going into hell. I heard that it causes people to change. I don't wanna change¸ Dean."

Dean sighed, this chick flick moment was getting to be too much for him and he wanted to end it already.

"First of all, we're not gonna change because we already changed and we're not gonna change any more than we already have. Besides, we'll be at home among the demons there. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sam nodded and stood, "I'm going to bed."

"Dude, its only eight thirty."

"Yeah, but I'm tired."

Dean just shook his head as Sam left the kitchen. _Don't worry kiddo, everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it._ He left the kitchen and headed to Bobby's den where he found the hunter surrounded by books.

"Hey, Dean, is Sam okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he's just a little worried about the whole Damien thing and entering hell and all that."

"How are you feeling about all this?"

Dean sat down in one of the chairs, "Honestly? I'm not sure. I mean I am scared shitless about what might happen if we enter hell. I also like having all these cool powers even if I don't like the fact that I am a demon and I am worried as hell about Sammy and what all of this is doing to him and what could happen to him."

"You think Damien wants him dead because maybe Sam is supposed to be the next king of hell and Damien doesn't want that?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe. I mean when Damien came to visit us he seemed kind of freaked out about Sam's being a demon."

"Wait, he came to see you?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he said something about wanting me to complete some type of mission for him, but I think he just wanted to separate me from Sammy. When he saw that Sam's eyes were black he freaked out and disappeared. He then sent four demons after us, that's how we found out that he was in hell."

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Why did he freak out? I mean why didn't he just kill Sam right there?"

"I don't know. Maybe he couldn't?"

"Maybe."

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna head of to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Bobby."

"Night," Bobby said as Dean headed upstairs.

Dean headed into the room he shared with Sam and found Sam laying on his side pretending to be sleep.

"Dude, I know you ain't sleep," he said as he climbed in the bed next to Sam.

Sam turned over to face Dean with a frown on his face. Dean chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry, Sammy. Just trust me, everything will be okay."

Sam nodded and kissed Dean back teasing his brother's lips begging for entrance. Dean readily allowed and Sam deepened the kiss and shifted so he was laying on top of Dean. Dean gasped as Sam thrusted his hips hard against his.

"I thought you was tired."

"Mhm, but I wanna lay on you."

"Dude, what are you seven? Get your gigantor ass off of me, you're fucking heavy."

"Please, Dean?" Sam whined and snuggled more into the crook of his brother's hips.

"Fine, but if you kick me in the balls, I am so gonna throw your ass off of me and on to the floor."

Sam smiled and immediately fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

"You boys are full demons right?" Bobby asked the next morning at breakfast.

Dean nodded around a mouthful food.

"Well I think I found something. Full demons are able to teleport down into Hell. That's how Damien came here in the first place and how he was able to go back without opening the Devil's Gate."

"Seriously, we can teleport?" Sam asked.

"Boy, don't you know what you can do?"

Sam shook his head, "We never took the time to study the demons we exorcised. And besides, it's not like someone created a manual on how to be demonic."

"Awesome, we can teleport. That's much cooler than telekinesis and killing with the mind thing."

Sam laughed and shook his head, "Only you, Dean."

"So, Bobby? How do we do it?"

Bobby shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know? I just know that full demons can teleport. Demons that possessing people can't teleport."

"I'm guessing that in order to teleport we have to think about where we want to go. Let's try something small, Dean. Like how about we try to teleport to the living room."

"Hold on, Sammy. Let me just try it."

Sam pouted.

"Sammy, don't give me that look. You know exactly why."

Bobby looked confused but kept his mouth shut.

Dean put his fork down and thought about wanting to watch TV in the living room. The next thing he knew he was in the living room. He ran back into the kitchen and laughed.

"It worked. Holy shit, it really worked."

"Nice, Dean. Sam you wanna try it now?" Bobby asked.

"No!" Dean shouted.

Bobby looked shocked.

"Um, I think it's just better if we get it over with. No more fooling around."

Bobby just shrugged, "Fine by me," he said and left the room.

"Dean."

"Sam, I don't need Bobby to see you passing out and then waking up trying to take my pants off. Bobby can deal with us being demons, but us fucking each other? I don't think so."

Sam nodded, "You're right. Let's do this."

Dean and Sam headed to Bobby's study.

"You boys are gonna do that here?"

Dean nodded and turned to Sam, "Ready Sammy?"

"Hell, yes," Sam said then giggled.

Dean and Sam held hands and thought hard about being in Hell. Bobby watched in awe as both boys disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

Sam and Dean found themselves in a hallway filled with a bunch doors.

"This is Hell?" Dean asked.

"Guess so. So not what I was expecting."

"Me neither," Dean agreed just as the boys heard screaming.

The boys ran to the sound and found a woman tied to a rack. A demon was torturing her. Sam got angry and flashed black eyes.

"Welcome brothers. You want a turn?" The demon grinned and held the weapon he was using to torture that poor woman.

Sam was angry and wanted to torture that demon, but he felt weak and he wanted Dean in the worst way. His need for sex was very strong and he was confused as to why. Sam looked to Dean and gave him that look.

"Aww crap. Now?"

Sam nodded and whined. The demon in front of them was watching them in interest and confusion. Dean bent to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Baby, you're gonna have to wait. We need to find Damien."

"Dean. Need it so bad. It so strong. Want you. Gotta have you now."

"I know, but let's deal with Damien first, okay?"

Sam whined but nodded. Dean stood back up and growled at the demon watching him.

"Where's Damien?" he growled.

"In the throne room perhaps. You sure you don't want to join me?"

Both Dean and Sam felt that pull to torture, but they managed to ignore it and went back down the hallway.

"Shit, there are a lot of doors. Which one is the throne room?"

Sam just shrugged. Just then they heard a voice.

"Find out what happened to them! And kill those damn Winchesters! Now!"

Sam nodded toward the door. Dean nodded back. They walked up to the door just as it opened and out walked a demon. Sam and Dean just strolled in like they belonged there.

"Damien."

Damien turned and looked shocked. "Sam and Dean Winchester."

"If you're looking for your boys who ambushed us, they're dead. Sammy boy here killed them."

"How is it that you are here? You shouldn't have been able to get here yet? Your powers-"

"You have no idea how strong my powers are. And being down here? Magnifies that power? And I am gonna do to you what I did to Yellow Eyes," Sam growled.

Dean groaned. He knew what this was gonna do to Sam. He so was not looking forward to a repeat of the motel room. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Want you to help, after what he did to you."

Dean nodded. Sam put his hand out and Dean did the same. Sam looked at Dean and thought one word: _kill._ Dean nodded and the boys looked at Damien and thought that one word long and hard. Damien tried to shield himself from Sam's power, but Sam was so much stronger than Damien and with Dean's help, Damien didn't stand a chance. Sam was using his powers on full blast which was making him weak. He started to crumble and Dean caught him before he fell and kept up the torture. Several minutes later Damien was a small pile of ash and Sam collapsed to the ground.

"Sammy?"

Sam moaned. Dean picked up his brother and wished that he had a bed to lay him on. Suddenly there was a bed in the middle of the room. Dean lay his unconscious brother on it.

"Sammy? Wake up, please."

Sam was unconscious for several hours. Dean knew that when he woke up he was gonna want it really bad. Soon Sam opened his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?"

Sam nodded, "Want you, Dean."

Dean sighed and nodded, "I know, baby boy."

Dean climbed on top of Sam and kissed him. They made love. It started out being soft and sensual to hard and rough and back to slow and sensual. Afterward the boys stood and Sam called for all the demons to enter the throne room.

"Damien is dead. Dean and I killed him. I am your new King of Hell, and Dean is my Consort. Disobey either of us and there will be serious consequences. As long as you follow our orders you will live and no sooner than you disobey us, you will die. As for my orders, there will be minimal torture down here in the Pit. As well as minimal killing topside. Have I made myself clear?"

All the demons murmured in agreement and Sam dismissed them.

"Looks like this is gonna be our new home for now on," Sam said kissing Dean.

"You mean we can't go back up there?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we can, but we can't stay."

"Poor Bobby."

**END**


End file.
